Le Pacte de MorcuCorp
by MorcubusRules
Summary: Maria, une fille pleine de vie, se rend avec sa mère adoptive Mme Zoé à un anniversaire. Mais quelque chose d'imprévu se produit… Un malheureux événement du passé va l'amener dans les enfers de MorcuCorp. Va-t-elle parvenir à s'échapper de ce destin ou va-t-elle l'accepter ? Note : Je ne possède pas la franchise de jeux MySims.
1. Partie 1:La fête qui tourne au cauchemar

_Je m'appelle Maria. Je suis un Sim lugubre, mais j'aime bien aussi ce qui est mignon ! Mon style vestimentaire ressemble à celui que les gens appellent « pastel goth », car c'est à la fois mignon tout plein, et sombre et effrayant ! _

_Alors que je n'avais que trois ans, mes parents sont décédés, alors qu'ils étaient en expédition pour une contrée lointaine… Oui, ils étaient de grands aventuriers ! Alors, Madame Zoé m'a gentiment accueillie et s'est occupée de moi. Je lui en serai toujours reconnaissante._

_J'ai le teint très pâle, les yeux océan, les cheveux roses éclatants… Et oui, j'adore l'extravagance !_

_J'aime beaucoup la poésie, les choses sombres, les papillons, les araignées… Et les gâteaux de riz aussi !_

_Mais ce que je déteste le plus, c'est tout ce qui est « fun ». C'est-à-dire, s'amuser bêtement, perdre tout sérieux… Faire la fête jusqu'à point d'heure, crier comme des animaux…  
Mais malheureusement je dois me rendre à un anniversaire aujourd'hui, celui de Crystal, la nièce de ma maman adoptive. Elle vient d'avoir 18 ans… Évidemment, je suis sûre que sa fête va être ennuyante, avec de la musique super forte et tout… Je ne suis pas du tout pressée d'y aller, mais il va falloir que j'y aille…_

_Oh, mais oui, c'est dans juste dix minutes !_

_Vite, il faut que je me prépare ! Que je mette ce ruban à ma tête, et ma veste noire en cuir…_

_C'est bon, j'y vais !_

Mais ce que Maria ne savait pas, c'est que ce serait le dernier jour passé avec sa famille…

Maria et sa mère adoptive Mme Zoé étaient arrivées sur les lieux. Effectivement, même à l'extérieur de la salle louée pour l'occasion, on pouvait entendre les « boums » de la musique…

Elles entrèrent, et furent accueillies chaleureusement.

Madame Zoé allait rendre un discours pour l'occasion ! C'était la seule chose que Maria avait vraiment envie d'entendre !

Mais pour l'instant, tout le monde faisait la fête, sauf Maria bien sûr. Alors que personne ne la remarquait, elle en profita pour prendre plusieurs gâteaux, et les manger avec discrétion…

« Maria, arrêtes de manger des cochonneries ! Tu sais que c'est mauvais pour toi ! »

Ah, zut, pensa-t-elle. Zoé était juste derrière elle…

\- « Euh, oui j'arrête maman. » répondit-elle, amusée.

Agacée, sa mère ajouta : - « Ah, franchement. Quand vas-tu mûrir et ne plus te comporter comme une enfant de 5 ans ? Tu as déjà 17 ans, ce n'est pas un âge convenable pour agir de la sorte… »

Maria baissa la tête, un peu embêtée.

Un instant plus tard, Mme Zoé ajouta, enthousiaste : - « Ah, c'est bon, ça va être à moi. »

Sa fille s'écria : - « Oui ! Enfin le discours ! »

Elle monta sur le podium, aux côtés de Crystal, la reine de la soirée.

Cette dernière commença le discours :

\- « Je suis si contente d'être avec vous ! Je suis enfin majeure, j'ai le droit de tout faire maintenant, même piétiner et détruire toutes les fleurs de la ville ! »

Une partie de la foule, composée sûrement de gens non-lugubres, hua face à cette blague un peu mal dosée…

La jeune ajouta :

\- « Ça me fait tout drôle d'être enfin une adulte, c'est tellement rapide et soudain ! Mais c'est sûr, je vais prendre des mesures pour devenir encore plus mature ! En ouvrant par exemple mon propre magasin d'objets lugubres ! »

La majorité des gens peuplant la salle poussèrent des cris de joie.

Une fois le calme de retour, Madame Zoé prit enfin la parole. Maria l'écoutait avec attention.

\- « Est-ce-que vous m'entendez ? » demanda-t-elle, pas sûre que son micro fonctionnait.

Face à l'acquiescement des gens, elle ajouta :

« Ah, d'accord, tant mieux. Je suis la tante de la jeune Crystal, et j'aimerais lui adresser un message personnel, également adressé à toute la foule. »

Maria était tellement submergée par ce discours qu'elle semblait dans un autre monde. Elle était vraiment fière de celle qui l'avait recueillie, alors qu'elle venait de perdre ses parents biologiques…

Mme Zoé poursuivit : - « Chaque être dans cette salle est spécial. Mais personne n'est aussi spécial que ma fille, Maria, ainsi que Crystal, la reine de cette fête. C'est pourquoi j'aimerais vous remercier pour… »

Tout à coup, Maria commençait à voir tout noir. Sa tête tournait, et tournait… Elle avait des migraines, et des vertiges… Elle ne put combattre ces maux, et tomba au sol, inconsciente.

Est-ce qu'il y avait du poison dans les gâteaux qu'elle avait mangés avant ?

Mme Zoé était tellement occupée à parler qu'elle ne remarqua rien de tout cela.

Personne ne pouvait l'aider. Les seules personnes qui se trouvaient autour d'elle étaient Esma, Brandi, Yuki et un certain Morcubus…

Ils avaient prémédité cela : juste avant que Maria et Mme Zoé ne rentrent dans la salle, Yuki et Brandi avaient injecté dans les seuls gâteaux qu'il restait un sérum non-létal aux propriétés hypnotiques. Brandi aida Morcubus à porter la jeune femme, et elle fut posée à l'arrière d'un camion appartenant à l'entreprise MorcuCorp, dont Morcubus était le PDG. Nul ne sait où elle fut emmenée…

C'est seulement à la fin de la fête, aux alentours de minuit, que Madame Zoé enfin comprit que sa fille avait disparu.

En effet, elle ne la trouvait nulle part. Elle la chercha de tous les côtés, interpella les quelques personnes qui étaient restées là, dont Crystal.

\- « Sais-tu où est ma fille, Maria ? » lui demanda-t-elle, fortement inquiète.

\- « Euh… Non, je ne l'ai pas vue de la soirée. »

\- « Rah, si seulement elle n'était pas aussi solitaire, toujours à se cacher quelque part ! »

\- « Elle est peut-être rentrée chez elle, car ça l'agaçait ? »

\- « Oui, c'est possible… Elle en fait toujours qu'à sa tête… Si ça se trouve elle a été blessée par mes remarques concernant sa gourmandise et son immaturité… »

Sans que Crystal ne pût lui dire au revoir, elle était déjà partie en courant, dans l'espoir de revoir sa fille.

Le camion où se trouvait Maria était conduit par Esma, bras-droit de Morcubus. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un portail en fer. Il était écrit : _Bienvenue à MorcuLand_. Le portail, via une technologie de reconnaissance des véhicules, s'ouvrit tout seul et laissa le camion entrer. Ils se garèrent à la place réservée aux salariés, et sortirent du véhicule.

Brandi ouvrit la porte arrière du camion, et avec Yuki, elle porta la jeune femme jusqu'à un grand bâtiment d'un style steampunk… C'était le QG de MorcuCorp.

Qu'est-ce-que ces étranges personnes avaient prévu ?

Maria ne se rendra compte de son cauchemar qu'en se réveillant…

_A suivre…_

_Voici le premier chapitre de cette fanfiction. Encore une fois, je me suis (un peu) inspirée du mythe de Perséphone pour écrire cette histoire – Zoé, la mère (adoptive) de Maria, perd cette dernière, sa fille, car elle est kidnappée et emmenée dans un monde ténébreux… Bon, ici les ténèbres sont plus symboliques que réelles, mais elles existent bel et bien._

_J'espère que ça vous a plu. :)_


	2. Descente aux enfers

Il était 5 heures du matin. La lumière venait de se lever, sachant que c'était l'été. Maria se réveilla elle ouvrit ses yeux petit à petit, avant de bondir de surprise et de choc : où se trouvait-elle ?

Elle poussa un léger cri, et remarqua qu'elle se trouvait dans une salle fermée à clé cette salle demeurait épurée, sans aucun meuble ni cadre. Attendez un peu… Elle parvint à lire une petite inscription au mur : _Morcubus magnus est_. Elle ne connaissait pas un mot de latin, mais se demandait bien ce qu'était Morcubus…

Elle inspecta chaque coin de la petite pièce. Mais elle ne trouva aucune échappatoire. Elle était bel et bien emprisonnée.

Du côté de Madame Zoé, cette dernière cherchait activement sa fille : elle s'était réveillée à quatre heures du matin, et s'était aventurée dans presque toute la ville… Mais sans succès. Elle contacta la plupart des invités de l'anniversaire mais personne ne put l'éclairer sur la disparition de sa fille. Cependant, elle sut de l'un de ces invités qu'il y avait aussi d'autres gens, qui n'étaient pas tout à fait liés à Crystal… Mais celui-ci n'en savait pas plus sur eux.

Il s'était passé trente longues minutes, sans que Maria ne parvienne à défoncer la porte ou trouver quelque chose pour s'enfuir… Elle s'assit sur le seul lit qui se trouvait dans la pièce, désespérée.

Mais elle entendit des pas : quelqu'un était arrivé sur les lieux. Ces pas s'avançaient… Elle put remarquer alors qu'une clé avait été insérée dans la serrure et que cette même personne s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte…

C'est ainsi qu'une femme se pointa, juste devant elle, et la dévisagea, avec un regard de mépris. Cette femme portait d'étranges accoutrements au style royal, et avait des sortes d'oreilles de lapin… Mais surtout, elle avait un sourire très dérangeant.

Elle lui déclara d'un air sévère : - « Jeune fille, venez par ici. »

Maria s'approcha, étonnée.

Cette même femme ajouta : « Vous vous trouvez actuellement au quartier général de la Très-Grande entreprise MorcuCorp. Vous allez travailler pour nous. »

Outrée, Maria s'exclama : - « Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?! »

Elle la regarda d'un air encore plus menaçant et lui dit :

\- « Vous ne connaissez pas le patron. C'est lui qui exige que vous travailliez ici. Et si vous refusez, vous pourriez bien devenir comme Brandi… »

Cette Brandi se montra elle était borgne, elle portait un cache-œil noir. Celle-ci se présenta, d'un air un peu moins menaçant que l'autre femme : - « Ouais, moi c'est Brandi et si tu bosses pas pour nous, TU VAS AVOIR DE GROS SOUCIS MA P'TITE ! »

Esma rit, se moquant de Brandi : - « Tu crois qu'elle va avoir peur de toi si tu prends cet air de voyou ? C'est n'importe quoi… »

\- « Ma reine Esma, tu as raison. Je vais mieux me comporter… » répondit la semeuse de trouble.

\- « Ah, tu ferais bien de respecter ta reine, HA HA HA ! » rit Esma.

\- « Au fait, quand est-ce-que Yuki va arriver ? » demanda Brandi.

\- « Elle arrive toujours en retard, celle-là… » marmonna la prétendue reine.

Elles continuaient de discuter, en oubliant de se charger de Maria. Cette dernière avait trouvé le moyen de partir vers les couloirs, pour trouver un moyen de sortir…

\- « Vite, vite ! Sois discrète, sois prudente, Maria. » se murmura-t-elle.

Elle courait par la pointe des pieds, en essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Elle courait, courait… Mais courait tellement vite qu'elle ne put freiner, quand elle se trouva nez-à-nez devant un étrange personnage !

Elle avait tellement envie de se cacher : elle était comme nue mais il était impossible de retourner en arrière, elle ne pourrait définitivement plus s'enfuir, étant donné qu'elle était prise au dépourvu.

Cet homme, d'un air hautain, posa un regard intrigué sur elle. Il respira d'un grand coup, et prit la parole :

\- « Jeune fille, que faites-vous ici ? N'est-ce-pas imprudent de courir ainsi, dans les couloirs, et de bousculer une grande personne ? »

Elle était comme pétrifiée : sa bouche ne bougeait pas, ses membres non plus d'ailleurs. Elle retint sa respiration, son cœur s'emballait de peur.

Il ajouta : - « Savez-vous qu'il est strictement interdit de s'enfuir ici, sans l'autorisation du patron ? »

Soudain, il prit son bras avec violence et la ramena vers la grande salle où elle se trouvait auparavant, avec Esma et Brandi.

Pendant ce temps, ces dernières venaient de s'apercevoir qu'elle n'était plus là. Folle de rage, Esma gronda Brandi pour son manque d'imprudence, en la menaçant de crever son seul œil restant.

L'énigmatique personne arriva solennellement dans la pièce, en retenant toujours le bras de Maria, comme si c'était un gibier qu'on venait de chasser.

Il déclara : - « Mesdames. La surveillance de cette fille vous a échappé. Vous saviez pourtant bien les risques de ne pas respecter mes ordres… »

Esma tenta de lui couper la parole : - « Mais, Sire, ce n'est pas moi, c'est Brandi… »

Il reprit la parole, d'un air encore plus sévère : - « Vous resterez ici cette nuit, pour surveiller la fille. Il ne faut pas qu'elle s'en aille d'ici. »

En soupirant, elle et Brandi hochèrent la tête.

Il relâcha le bras de la pauvre Maria. Elle respira un bon coup, et se retourna vers lui alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir.

\- « Et donc, si j'ai bien compris, je suis une prisonnière, hein ? Ça fait bien longtemps que l'esclavage a été aboli… Vous êtes un hors-la-loi ! » affirma-t-elle, en ayant enfin prit son courage à deux main.

Intrigué, mais non sans colère due à son insolence, il se tourna vers elle : - « Savez-vous au moins qui je suis ? »

Elle répondit, hésitante : - « Euh… Non, mais je sais que vous êtes quelqu'un de mauvais ! »

Il rit un coup, puis se rapprocha d'elle, à la manière d'une vipère qui s'apprête à attaquer : - « Non, Maria. Je suis Morcubus. Et à partir de maintenant, il faudra m'appeler maître… »

Il s'en alla, à petits pas.

Elle se demanda à voix haute : - « Maria ? Comment connait-il mon prénom ? »

Esma s'avança vers elle, et répondit : - « Morcubus sait tout un tas de choses. Il connait tous les secrets de la vie… »

Brandi, elle, pouffa de rire et dit : - « C'est qu'en tous cas tu l'as bien cassé, ce bon vieux Morcubus ! Hahaha ! »

Esma lui mit une gifle à Brandi et lui avertit : - « Ne te moques pas du grand chef ! Tu sais très bien ce qu'il peut te faire sinon ! »

Elle se retourna vers Maria et lui dit, exaspérée :

\- « En tous cas, le grand maître exige qu'on te surveille… Alors s'il-te-plaît, ne refaits pas ces bêtises de partir parce que sinon on va toutes risquer la mort… »

\- « LA QUOI ? Mort… OU MORDRE ?! » cria une voix espiègle de jeune fille.

\- « Yuki… Elle est arrivée. » soupira Esma en posant sa main sur son front.

\- « Hihihi, salut les filles ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Maria se demanda bien qui était cette fille : elle paraissait bien moins menaçante que les autres, elle paraissait plutôt innocente d'ailleurs. Par contre, c'est sûr qu'elle avait une passion obsessionnelle pour les vampires…

\- « Rah, mais tais-toi gamine. » dit Brandi, toujours avec son air de voyou.

\- « C'est qui la fille, là ? Yuki voudrait bien la MORDRE ! »

\- « Occupes-toi de tes affaires. » dit Esma.

\- « Mais ze veux savoir ! » s'écria-t-elle, avec un accent volontairement enfantin.

Maria lui répondit calmement : - « Je m'appelle Maria. Et toi, tu t'appelles Yuki ? »

\- « Oh oui. Yuki ! Yuki kawaï ! Yuki la vampire ! » sautillait-t-elle, amusée.

\- « Tu me parais bien plus sympathique que les autres, toi. » affirma Maria d'une voix douce.

\- « NON ! Yuki est terrible ! Yuki mange les nez ! Hihihi ! » continuait-elle de sauter.

Maria rit, et pensa : « C'est bien la seule personne avec qui je voudrais bien être amie. »

Il était 9 heures et demi du matin. Mme Zoé avait continué les recherches, et elle apprit que des employés de la célèbre entreprise MorcuCorp se trouvaient sur les lieux. Elle était un peu étonnée car pourquoi des travailleurs se trouveraient à un anniversaire ?

Mais elle était encore bien loin d'apprendre que ces mêmes employés étaient ceux qui l'avaient kidnappée…

_À suivre…_

_Que pensez-vous de ce deuxième chapitre ? _

_Maria a été enrôlée à MorcuCorp, elle devra donc accepter son sort… Car rien ne peut le changer. Mais bien-sûr, vous saurez pourquoi dans les prochains chapitres._

_Merci pour votre lecture et j'espère recevoir quelques commentaires. :)_


	3. L'invitation

Cette journée était plus qu'ennuyeuse. Maria avait passé son temps enfermée dans une salle, avec les « Morcugirls » Esma, Brandi et Yuki. Seule Yuki paraissait amusante et moins menaçante. Il ne s'était pratiquement rien passé… Sauf une fois que les ténèbres aient envahies les alentours.

Il était alors environ 21 heures…

« Quelqu'un frappe à la porte. » affirma froidement Esma.

Elle ouvrit la porte. C'était Luis, un des employés de MorcuCorp…

\- « Le patron exige que Maria vienne à son bureau. » affirma ce dernier, la voix tremblante.

Les trois filles la regardèrent toute en même temps, surprises.

Maria, la tête baissée, suivit le garçon brun.

« Bon, son bureau est derrière cette porte. » affirma-t-il, en pointant son doigt.

\- « D'accord. » répondit timidement Maria, comme si elle devait se rendre au bureau du proviseur…

Elle ouvrit la porte et trouva Morcubus, assis confortablement sur un siège qui s'apparentait plus à un trône qu'à une chaise.

\- « Enfin, tu as tardé à venir… » dit-il à voix basse.

\- « Que voulez-vous ? » demanda la jeune femme.

Il se leva, prit un colis qui se trouvait par terre, et lui tint :

\- « Prenez ceci. Puisque vous êtes désormais salariée de MorcuCorp, vous aurez besoin de cet uniforme… »

Presque soulagée, elle répondit : - « Très bien. »

Elle commençait à se diriger vers l'extérieur, en poussant la porte. Juste avant qu'elle s'en aille, l'excentrique homme lui dit ironiquement :

\- « Profitez bien de ce nouveau rôle. Il est si gratifiant de travailler pour Morcubus… »

Il balança alors vers elle une boulette de papier, qu'elle évita. Elle attrapa ce papier qui était tombé par terre. Elle défit la boule de papier, et lut :

_Au crépuscule, au bord de la rivière voisine,_

_Vous dînerez avec Morcubus le sublime._

Elle était très étonnée de cette nouvelle. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, qui lui dit enfin :

« Vous voyez, je ne traite pas mes employés comme des esclaves… »

Elle resta quelques secondes muette, sous le choc, puis elle s'en alla sans bruit.

Elle retourna vers la salle où se trouvaient les autres…

\- « Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? » demanda Yuki, avec une curiosité mordante.

\- « Rien d'important… » balbutia-t-elle, en fixant des yeux son invitation.

\- « Étant donné que tu es toute étrange, je pense qu'il y a plus que rien d'important… » ajouta Esma, encore plus curieuse.

Agacée, Maria répondit sèchement : - « Il m'a juste donné un uniforme, le même que Yuki ou Brandi… »

\- « Ah, un simple uniforme de pacotille. Le mien à côté, il a la classe… » ajouta Esma avec orgueil.

Elles continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien, Maria dans son coin, triste car sa mère lui manquait…

Elles s'endormirent tour à tour, Yuki la dernière.

Pendant ce temps, Madame Zoé avait continué les recherches concernant MorcuCorp. Elle apprit d'un certain M. Walker que cette entreprise était louche et dans la liste des compagnies ne respectant pas toutes les règles de droit. Elle fut alors persuadée que MorcuCorp avait un lien avec la disparition de Maria elle tenta d'appeler le secrétaire général, mais en vain. La seule solution serait : soit de rappeler plus tard, soit de se rendre directement dans les lieux… Mais cette option avait été déconseillée par ce pseudo-détective.

Comme la nuit tombait, elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de rentrer chez elle… Mais la nuit allait être courte, car elle était submergée par les angoisses… Les seules fois qu'elle parvenait à dormir, ses rêves se transformaient en cauchemars…

« Quand vais-je te retrouver, ma tendre Maria ? » se demandait-elle, avec désespoir…

Le lendemain était une chaude et belle journée d'été. Maria avait eu un sommeil perturbé, repensant à tout ce qu'il s'était passé… L'enlèvement, sa séparation avec sa mère, son introduction à MorcuCorp, et maintenant l'invitation de Morcubus… Tout cela lui faisait peur. Elle aurait tant aimé que tout redevienne comme avant, mais comment Zoé pourrait-elle la retrouver ?

Elle se réveilla tôt il n'était que 5 heures du matin. Cependant, le travail chez MorcuCorp était éprouvant, et tout le monde devait travailler à partir de 6 heures. Seule Yuki commençait en retard, autour de 9 heures et demi… Elle passait ses nuits à rôder dans la ville pour mordre les gens, prétendait-elle.

Maria se leva sans bruit. Tout le nécessaire pour se laver, s'habiller et manger était là, dans cette salle elle était prête en un rien de temps. Lorsqu'elle avait tout fini, Esma et Brandi venaient de se réveiller.

Maria était assise par terre, devant la porte. Elle attendait que les autres se réveillent pour lui ouvrir cette porte.

Esma se leva et lui dit tout bas : « Tu es si matinale, Maria... »

\- « C'est que les nuits sont éprouvantes ici… » ajouta-t-elle, en trouvant un prétexte à ses insomnies.

\- « Bon, alors si j'ai bien compris tu veux sortir de cette porte… »

\- « Oui, je vais travailler. » répondit hâtivement Maria.

\- « Vraiment ? Si tel est le cas, je t'ouvre… »

Elle attrapa un trousseau de clés qui se trouvait dans son sac, et elle ouvrit la porte.

\- « Merci… » prononça Maria à voix basse.

Elle sortit de la salle, et referma la porte.

\- « Tu es très étrange, chère Maria… » prononça tout haut Esma.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle des réunions, car une première réunion allait avoir lieu dans une heure.

Elle vit Morcubus passer dans le couloir, au loin. En le voyant, elle sursauta et son cœur s'emballa, en repensant à l'invitation.

Elle posa ses affaires au sol, vers l'une des chaises de la grande table elle comprit que c'était sa place, car une petite étiquette avait été entreposée sur la table à cet emplacement, avec son prénom écrit dessus. Elle s'amusa alors à regarder toutes les étiquettes, pour voir qui étaient les autres employés : Dragomir, Esma, Brandi, Yuki, Svetlana, Luis, Raphaël, Rose, Herman, et enfin, Étoile. Ouah, ça faisait beaucoup de personnes, pensait-elle…

Elle s'assit alors à sa place, et attendit patiemment.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Morcubus entra dans la salle pour poser des papiers dans un casier ! Elle sursauta et respira fortement d'un coup. Il ne l'avait pas remarquée au début, mais alors qu'il allait ressortir de la pièce, il la vit :

\- « Bonjour, Maria. Vous êtes bien matinale, à ce que je vois… Vous êtes si assidue que cela ? » dit-il ironiquement.

Elle respira encore fortement, puis balbutia : - « Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix… »

Il la regarda puis fit un sourire un peu dérangeant, puis s'en alla.

« Qu'est-ce que cet homme est déconcertant… » murmura-t-elle tout haut.

Un quart d'heure ensuite, la plupart des employés arrivèrent, sauf Yuki qui mettait toujours du temps…

Morcubus arriva ensuite, d'un air triomphal, et attendit que – quasiment – tout le monde s'assoie.

Il resta debout, pour paraître encore plus grand.

Il se racla la gorge puis commença son discours :

\- « Mes chers employés,

MorcuCorp devient de plus en plus puissante.

Sur tous les domaines, notre entreprise est pleine de succès.

Mais il nous en faut plus. Il nous faut convaincre le maire Skip d'établir un partenariat, pour que nous mettions conjointement en place un nouveau système politique.

Nous devrions le convaincre que les habitants de cette ville n'ont plus à se faire de soucis concernant leurs problèmes d'argent, d'organisation, ou tout simplement leurs hésitations politiques.  
MorcuCorp se chargera de tout, y compris de choisir pour eux les journaux les plus pertinents, les écrits les plus importants, et même de limiter leur accès à Internet, car tout le monde sait que cela détruit toute interaction humaine… »

Pendant ce temps, Brandi écrivait quelque chose. Une lettre d'amour pour Esma. Elle lui tint, et cette dernière la lut. Elle sourit légèrement en rougissant, puis la lui rendit, en chuchotant que c'était très mauvais de ne pas écouter le maître…

Maria, quant à elle, écoutait attentivement puis se leva de sa chaise, et dit impertinemment :

\- « Votre programme, Monsieur, s'apparente à une prise de pouvoir arbitraire. Vous voulez réduire en esclavage tous les habitants de cette ville. »

Morcubus sourit, étonné et presque content d'être réfuté pour la première fois. Il lui répondit :

\- « Vous êtes très intelligente. Vous avez tout compris. Mais sachez que seul un réel pouvoir peut rendre la vie encore plus belle. MorcuCorp est l'avenir. MorcuCorp est synonyme de richesse, de gloire, de stabilité… »

Maria se rassit, agacée par ce bourrage de crâne.

La « réunion » – en fait plutôt une démonstration de pouvoir de Morcubus – était enfin terminée elle avait duré en tout 2 heures. C'était extrêmement long pour Maria. Elle était épuisée…

Les salariés s'en allèrent de la salle, tandis que Morcubus semblait encore ranger des papiers dans son grand casier. Maria put entendre des bouches d'Étoile et de Luis : « Quel sens du théâtre. Il est sûr que Morcubus sait bien convaincre… C'est un très bon orateur… »

Elle mit un peu de temps à partir elle rangeait ses affaires.

Soudain, Morcubus prit la parole :

\- « Je suis très étonné quant à votre critique que vous avez émise sur mes projets économiques et politiques… Vous êtes très perspicace. Vous êtes la première à m'avoir réfuté… »

Elle baissa la tête, puis répondit :

\- « Je n'ai que fait ce que ma conscience exigeait, Monsieur… »

Elle s'en alla, encore troublée.

Il était presque 11 heures. Madame Zoé s'était réveillée tôt elle avait pris définitivement contact avec la Société Privée des Agents, dont Walker était le chef. Il dirigeait une enquête sur MorcuCorp, dans l'espoir de trouver des pistes sur la disparition de Maria…

Elle se trouvait actuellement au bureau du QG de cette agence, et attendait devant l'accueil, au bureau de Jenny, qui était une fan incontestée de science-fiction.

Cette dernière appela, pour en savoir plus. Les agents avaient trouvé des données louches concernant l'économie de l'entreprise. Des virements aux sommes démesurées avaient été effectués, il s'agissait désormais de découvrir avec quelle société ces échanges avaient pu se produire.

Mais ces agents paraissaient travailleurs et motivés, il serait alors grandement possible de retrouver Maria…

La journée passa à grande vitesse. Il ne s'était quasiment rien passé, les employés de MorcuCorp devaient simplement remplir des papiers dans une salle prévue pour l'occasion, et Morcubus était ailleurs – sûrement à son bureau…

Il était dix-huit heures. Dans une heure et demie, le ciel allait s'assombrir. Et selon la lettre d'invitation, Maria devrait être présente au crépuscule…

Le travail était terminé. Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre la salle où elle se trouvait la nuit dernière, pour voir quels vêtements elle pourrait mettre… Mais pas de chance, elle n'avait avec elle que ceux qu'elle portait pour l'anniversaire, qui étaient sales… Elle n'avait aucune belle robe à porter pour l'occasion. Les Morcugirls étaient retournées aussi dans la même pièce désormais. Il fallait trouver un stratagème pour obtenir de l'une d'elles une belle tenue pour l'occasion.

« Euh… Yuki. » prononça Maria tout bas.

\- « Ouii, quoi ? » répondit Yuki, amusée.

\- « Tu es la seule qui soit mon amie ici… Et j'ai tâché ma tenue d'hier… »

\- « Oui ? »

\- « Et je ne vais pas porter cet uniforme même le soir… Tu n'as pas un vêtement à me prêter ? »

\- « Yuki ne donne rien ! Mais à ses amies, elle peut prêter des fois ! »

\- « Merci beaucoup, Yuki. » répondit-elle à voix basse.

Elle attrapa un sac et lui montra tout un tas de vêtements, dont des pyjamas.

\- « J'imagine que c'est plutôt ça qu'il te faut… » dit-elle évasivement, en lui montrant un des pyjamas.

Zut, c'était là le moment embarrassant ! Comment lui dire qu'elle avait plutôt besoin d'une robe de soirée ?

Elle n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de lui dire la vérité… Ou pas.

Elle s'avança alors vers elle, et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

\- « C'est pour un rendez-vous, ce soir… J'ai besoin d'une robe. »

Elle comprit aussitôt. Elle sourit, puis rit, et lui montra alors ses robes.  
Elle dit tout haut, ce qui embarrassa Maria encore plus :

\- « C'est qui ton prétendant ? Luis, Raphaël, Dragomir ? C'est quand même pas ce dépressif d'Herman ? Oh, non, dis-moi pas que c'est Morcubus ! »

Maria devint toute rouge et lui dit en s'écriant : - « C'est Luis ! »

En réalité, elle avait bien évidemment menti, mais elle n'avait pas le choix…

\- « Oohoh, tu vas voir Luis ? » demanda Brandi, intéressée, qui n'écoutait rien avant.

Maria était vraiment embarrassée. Si elle avait pu se cacher elle l'aurait fait sans aucun doute.

Yuki lui montra toutes ses robes. Certaines étaient plus mignonnes, d'autres plus sombres… Bien sûr, celle qui correspondait le plus à un dîner avec un terrible homme était la plus lugubre, qu'elle choisit.

\- « Ooh, tu veux celle-ci ? » demanda la vampire autoproclamée.

\- « Elle ira bien, je pense. » répondit Maria, enthousiaste.

Elle l'essaya : elle était magnifique avec. C'était une longue robe écarlate, avec un peu de noir. Elle avait mis aussi l'un de ses colliers avec une chauve-souris… Elle correspondait pile aux goûts de Morcubus.  
Elle remercia Yuki, puis s'en alla hâtivement. Le ciel s'était grandement assombri, c'était le crépuscule…

Elle sortit enfin du bâtiment, descendit les escaliers extérieurs et remarqua Morcubus, au loin, qui l'attendait. Il semblait porter un costume rouge similaire à celui qu'il portait d'habitude… Son cœur s'emballa : elle se demandait bien pourquoi il voulait la voir…

Elle s'approcha de ce bosquet, et le salua.

Bien que le paysage n'était pas très esthétique – notamment les locaux de MorcuCorp – le décor créé par ce bosquet et le soleil couchant formait une atmosphère très romantique.

Il s'approcha d'elle, et lui dit :

\- « Vous êtes enfin arrivée. Je vous ai attendu. »

Elle ria, exaspérée par son attitude sarcastique.

Il ajouta alors :

\- « Cette robe vous va à merveille. »

Maria le remercia timidement, en ajoutant que c'était la robe de Yuki.

\- « Très bien, dit-il. Suivez-moi. »

Il la mena jusqu'à une table nappée avec le contenu du dîner dessus : légumes et viande, accompagnés de vin rouge. Un pot noir avec des roses rouges était posé au milieu de la table. C'était magnifique.

Il lui dit alors « Asseyez-vous. », en poussant sa chaise pour qu'elle s'assoie plus confortablement.

Il s'installa à sa chaise à son tour, et initia la conversation : - « Vous avez sûrement remarqué qu'il est écrit sur le portail… »

Elle le coupa : - « Bienvenue à MorcuLand, il est écrit cela. »

Surpris par sa bonne mémoire, il répondit : - « Oui, c'est cela. Savez-vous pourquoi ? »

\- « Non. » répondit-elle.

Fier de lui, il répondit : - « Vous vous trouvez actuellement dans le territoire de Morcubus, MON territoire. Nous ne sommes plus à SimVille, nous nous trouvons à MorcuLand… »

Elle ria en entendant ces sottises, puis ajouta, amusée : - « Non, c'est bien SimVille ici… Personne n'a le droit d'occuper une ville ainsi… »

\- « Même si on possède quasiment toute la ville ? » demanda-t-il ironiquement.

Elle ria à nouveau, embarrassée, puis acquiesça :

\- « Oui, vous avez raison… »

Tout à coup, des pensées concernant sa mère lui revinrent : elle lui manquait tellement elle regarda évasivement l'horizon.

Ayant remarqué qu'elle était pensive, il changea de conversation :

\- « Nous devrions prendre le dessert… Un superbe cheesecake, c'est moi qui l'ai fait. »

Elle reprit soudainement ses esprits, ria puis lui répondit : - « Vous cuisinez, vous, Morcubus ? »

Amusé aussi, il ajouta : - « Ne le dites à personne… »

Il attrapa le plat dans lequel étaient entreposées les parts du gâteau, et ils le mangèrent. Il était un peu sec mais savoureux… Un peu comme son concepteur. Enfin, non, Morcubus n'était pas savoureux…

Maria engagea cette fois la conversation, au sujet de son passé : - « Au fait, vous avez toujours vécu ici ? »

Il demeurait quelque peu embarrassé : c'était le sujet sensible. Cependant, il sentait que Maria était différente des autres, et qu'il pourrait alors se confier à ce sujet. Il lui tint un gros livre qu'il avait dans son sac :

\- « Lorsque vous en aurez l'envie, vous lirez ceci. Tout mon passé est inscrit ici. Bien que cela vous paraisse fou, tout est vrai… Vous comprendrez pourquoi je suis si « étrange » pour certains… »

Elle laissa s'échapper une expression d'étonnement et de curiosité, puis lui répondit : - « Très bien, je le lirai. »

Elle attrapa le livre puis le posa à côté d'elle.

Ils mangèrent ensuite sans bruit. Une fois que le repas était achevé, aux alentours de minuit, Morcubus la reconduisit vers l'intérieur. Il lui dit enfin :

\- « Il est tard. J'imagine que vous allez vous coucher. Je vous souhaite de passer une belle nuit, Maria. »

Les joues teintées de rouge, elle lui répondit timidement : - « De même. Et le cheesecake était divin. »

Elle lui fit alors un clin d'œil en référence au fait qu'il savait cuisiner…

Elle rentra vers le dortoir, et remarquant que déjà tout le monde dormait, elle s'endormit sans bruit, en cachant derrière son lit le livre que Morcubus lui avait confié.

Pendant ce temps, Madame Zoé avait enfin pu savoir de la part des agents que MorcuCorp avait des liens avec un service de distribution d'armes, « Papa Morc's », prétendant être un service de livraison de pizzas à domicile… Elle le savait désormais : MorcuCorp n'était pas une entreprise éthique. Plus que quelques preuves et tout coulerait… Mais fallait-il que Morcubus n'eût aucun contact avec le maire de la ville, Skip Rogers, ce qui n'était pas le cas pour cela, MorcuCorp était protégée par toute la municipalité de la ville…

_À suivre…_

_Ce chapitre était long et complet ! J'espère que vous l'avez aimé.  
Et oui, j'ai fait de Brandi et Esma un couple lesbien, après tout, tout le monde sait que Brandi a toujours été amoureuse de sa reine Esma !_

_Si vous l'avez remarqué, j'ai nommé un des employés « Herman ». Il s'agit de « Goth Boy », ou « Hugo Tique », car apparemment, Herman serait son véritable prénom, selon une version bêta du premier jeu MySims©._

_Pour la scène du discours, j'ai aussi pris mon inspiration pour la scène de la réunion de MorcuCorp dans MySims Racing©._

_J'ai aussi nommé les employés de MorcuCorp, dont Svetlana, Rose, Dragomir et Raphael, qui sont les Pirates du Chaos dans MySims SkyHeroes©, équipe de pilotes dont Morcubus est le chef._

_Je ne l'ai pas forcément fait exprès, mais le scénario de ma fanfiction est quelque peu similaire au « Bonheur des Dames » d'Émile Zola, dans le sens où le patron autoritaire semble s'attacher à son employée, opposée à sa manière d'agir ! _

_Je pense aussi qu'il est évident que vous ayez compris que l'agent Walker est celui de MySims Agents©…_

_Et oui, j'ai fait quelques jeux de mots. Comme « curiosité mordante », pour Yuki qui se prétend être un vampire. XD_

_Aussi, vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, la robe de soirée de Maria est celle de MySims Kingdom©, qui est une longue robe gothique rouge et noire !_

_Je tiens à préciser aussi que le costume rouge que portait Morcubus pendant son dîner avec Maria est celui qu'il porte dans le premier jeu, dans MySims Racing© et dans MySims Party©._

_Et enfin, pour la scène comique__où Morcubus avoue qu'il sait cuisiner – des cheesecakes – je me suis bien évidemment inspirée de MySims Kingdom©, quand Morcubus dit qu'il aimerait connaître une bonne recette de cheesecakes. (il est également écrit dans sa présentation du même jeu que le cheesecake est l'ingrédient secret à son « invincibilité »…)_

_Alors, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce long chapitre. Le prochain sera consacré sur la vie de Morcubus. Vous en apprendrez beaucoup sur ce personnage, bien que la plupart des faits relatés proviendraient de mon imagination – ils ne seraient alors pas « canons » __– __mais je m'inspirerai bien évidemment des jeux MySims©. _

_À la prochaine. )_


	4. L'histoire de Morcubus

_Paris, 1848…_

« Il est né ! » s'écriait une jeune femme, couchée sur un lit en bois usé, au beau milieu d'une grange.

\- « Il est magnifique… » disait une paysanne, qui faisait office de sage-femme.

La fermière attrapa le bébé, le lava à l'eau du puit et le lui rendit.

La jeune femme, attendrie, berça son enfant, bien qu'elle fût à bout de forces.

\- « Comment allez-vous l'appelez ? » demanda la paysanne.

La jeune mère ferma les yeux, à bout de forces, puis les rouvrit en regardant le visage rond de son bébé :

\- « Marcus. On va l'appeler Marcus. »

Un homme barbu, vêtu dans un style de dandy arriva c'était le père de l'enfant. Il augmenta sa cadence de marche, pressé de voir à quoi ressemblait son enfant. Il le prit aussitôt dans ses bras :

\- « Oh, mon petit prince… » disait-il en berçant l'enfant, encore en pleurs.

La mère ajouta avec un sourire : - « Son prénom est Marcus… »

\- « Quel joli nom. Hein, mon petit Marcus… » ajouta le père, en caressant les joues du bébé.

\- « Bien qu'il soit né dans un milieu très pauvre, je suis sûre qu'il accomplira de grandes choses… Je le ressens. » murmura la mère.

Le lendemain, le père se rendit à la mairie pour signaler la naissance de l'enfant. Cependant, comme il n'était qu'un simple cordonnier, il n'était pas pourvu d'une habileté à écrire. Sa très mauvaise écriture lui valut une mauvaise lecture de la part des services municipaux… Ce qui changea à vie le prénom de l'enfant : il ne serait pas nommé Marcus mais Morcubus.

Les années 1851, marquées par un Coup d'État violent, poussèrent la pauvre famille à quitter Paris pour Dijon, une ville de province. L'enfance du jeune Morcubus était alors paisible – mais miséreuse. Il passa son enfance dans la rue, aux contacts des mendiants et des sans-abris…

Vers l'âge de ses 14 ans, il rejoignit l'armée impériale, expérience qui lui enseigna l'art du combat. Il se fit rapidement connaître pour son habileté au combat et son endurance. Il était initialement grenadier, mais son habileté le conduisit à être élu sergent.

Mais les autres soldats, jaloux, tentèrent par tous les moyens de se débarrasser de lui.

Un jour, il découvrit que du poison avait été inséré dans son pain. Une autre fois, l'un des soldats tenta de l'abattre d'un coup de revolver…

Mais surtout, ils ne tardèrent pas à le harceler. Ils se moquaient premièrement de son prénom, qui « n'existait pas »… Ensuite, son statut social ne l'avantageait pas. Étant né sur la paille, il était mal reçu par les hommes, dont certains étaient d'origine bourgeoise…

Alors qu'il n'avait que quinze ans et demi, un sous-officier l'humilia publiquement – l'armée était alors sur le chemin du Mexique…

\- « Regardez-moi ce gringalet ! Il prétend être capable de diriger un régiment tout entier ! » cria le militaire, retenant le pauvre garçon par le bras.

Il ajouta : « Cet homme est né au milieu de la paille !

Il n'a jamais fréquenté d'école ni de collège !

Et ses parents étaient des illettrés, ce qui lui valut de jouir d'un prénom ridicule ! »

Les soldats présents sur le bateau rirent en chœur et huèrent le futur prodige.

Cette humiliation marqua définitivement son esprit, ce qui lui conféra cette haine des autres.

Non, l'armée n'était pas son avenir durant toute son enfance, il avait été rejeté partout. Sauf ses parents l'acceptaient bien sûr…

Mais un drame se produisit, alors qu'il n'avait que 17 ans.

Après avoir gagné de nombreuses batailles, il apprit la mort de ses parents. Ils avaient contracté une tuberculose, qui les acheva en quelques jours… C'était le choc : les seules personnes qui l'avaient aimé à jamais avaient disparu. Il avait certes connu une forme de gloire, mais il n'était pas accepté au sein de l'armée. Il s'efforçait de comprendre pourquoi il n'attirait que malheurs, pourquoi tout le monde était hostile envers lui. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, le comportement des autres était définitivement ancré dans leur aura. C'est alors, qu'au beau milieu d'une bataille, il déserta. Cela aurait pu lui valoir une arrestation et la condamnation à mort, mais c'était le seul moyen de fuir toute cette misère. Il erra au sein du continent américain pendant des années, jusqu'au beau jour où il découvrit le pays du nom de Simland, archipel encore quasiment désert. C'est à partir de là qu'il connut enfin le repos et la liberté. Il construisit lui-même une hutte en terre et bois, et y vécut pendant un certain temps. C'était dans cette île que tout commença.

Alors qu'il venait de se réveiller et qu'il se préparait à chasser dans la forêt, il eut la surprise d'enfin rencontrer quelqu'un : c'était un mystérieux homme, qui se proclamait Maître des Essences. C'était un magicien : il usait de la magie pour construire des choses, des petites maisons ainsi que des meubles… Cet homme l'accueillit et lui enseigna la magie. Un jour, alors qu'il étudiait dans la modeste maison de cet homme, ce dernier lui donna un avertissement :

\- « Attention, n'essaye jamais d'invoquer les sorts décrits à la fin de ce grimoire. Cette magie ne t'apportera que malheurs et infortune. »

Mais la curiosité est un vice. Et le jeune Morcubus apprit l'un de ces sorts de magie noire… Il s'avéra que l'un d'eux conférait l'immortalité. C'était ce qu'il désirait le plus : s'il pouvait connaître la vie éternelle, il aurait les capacités de montrer aux autres qu'ils avaient tort, qu'il pourrait être puissant et influent.

Mais une fois employée, on ne peut plus se passer de cette magie…

Peu à peu, il devenait de plus en plus puissant. Le Maître des Essences s'aperçut de son comportement inhabituel. Mais Morcubus était presque invincible, et il usa de sa magie noire pour définitivement chasser le vieil homme de Simland. On ne sut jamais de ce qu'il était advenu de ce magicien : depuis tout ce temps, il était sans aucun doute décédé. Il utilisa alors sa magie pour construire des maisons, qui devinrent des villes… Et SimVille vit le jour.

D'années en années, l'archipel se peupla. En 1920, on estimait la population à 200 000 habitants.

Eh oui, Morcubus était le véritable fondateur de SimVille, bien que le premier à avoir usé de la magie fût le Maître des Essences…

Mais cette magie avait donné un sens à sa vie, autrefois malheureuse. Pour la première fois, il se sentait fort et puissant.

En 1969, Morcubus fonda MorcuCorp : il avait enfin acquis assez d'argent et de notoriété. L'emplacement du siège de l'entreprise correspondait à la hutte qu'il avait construite autrefois.

L'entreprise prit de plus en plus d'importance, et en 2001, il fonda le micro-État de MorcuLand, fief de MorcuCorp.

Les années 2007 à 2009 demeuraient les plus productives : son entreprise rapportait de plus en plus d'argent. Pour cela, en 2009, Morcubus acheta la ville de SpeedVille.

Puis en 2010, l'équipe de MorcuCorp était au complet. Et comme nous le savons, en 2020, Maria rejoignit l'équipe…

Cette dernière referma le livre. C'était un jour de congé, elle avait profité de son temps libre pour enfin lire cette biographie. Elle demeurait sous le choc : elle avait enfin compris pourquoi Morcubus paraissait si insensible… Elle avait presque pitié pour lui, maintenant. Elle repensa aux peines dont il avait été affligé durant son enfance, ce qui l'émut profondément. Elle sortit alors du dortoir, et comme par hasard, Morcubus traversait la pièce centrale. Elle vint à lui et lui adressa la parole :

\- « Euh… Morcubus… »

Il remarqua qu'elle n'était pas dans son état habituel. Elle paraissait bouleversée. Il s'approcha d'elle et étant intelligent, il avait compris qu'elle avait lu son livre :

\- « Tu l'as lu, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Elle hocha la tête et déclara, la voix tremblante : - « Je ne sais pas si tout ce qui est écrit est vrai… Mais si c'est le cas, je suis profondément désolée pour tout ce que vous avez vécu… »

\- « Il n'y a pas lieu d'être désolée. Personne n'a jamais ressenti d'empathie pour moi… » répondit-il à voix basse.

D'un élan sentimental, elle prit sa main et lui dit :

\- « Si jamais vous vous sentez mal… Je viendrai pour vous tenir compagnie. »

Il rougit presque, choqué par son geste, et d'une voix encore plus basse, il la remercia.

Mais juste à ce moment, Yuki était sortie… Elle comprit aussitôt que ce n'était pas avec Luis que son amie avait passé la soirée, la semaine dernière…

_À suivre…  
Avez-vous aimé ce chapitre ? Il était très particulier car il ne traitait que de la vie de Morcubus. :)_

_De très nombreuses références à l'histoire de France sont présentes, les avez-vous remarquées ?_

_J'ai également évoqué le Maître des Essences, mentionné dans l'introduction du premier jeu MySims©. _

_Toutes les dates présentes dans ce chapitre ont été choisies intelligemment : il est sûr que Morcubus soit né au XIXème siècle, car certains de ses vêtements sont à la mode de l'époque (par exemple, le dessin concept de lui pour MySims SkyHeroes©, où il porte un monocle, accessoire représentatif du XIXème siècle), et il est également sûr qu'il soit immortel car :_

\- _Premièrement, dans MySims Party© il qualifie les joueurs de « mortels » après avoir joué son mini-jeu._

\- _Et deuxièmement, dans MySims Agents©, lorsqu'on voit les dessins (de Buddy ?) illustrant la création de la Couronne des Cauchemars –__il a exactement la même apparence__ – __il porte par contre les vêtements de MySims Kingdom© __– __qu'à l'époque de l'histoire du jeu, alors que ces évènements se sont passés il y a au moins 30 ans._

_Il y a d'autres références aux jeux MySims, en l'occurrence quand je traite de SpeedVille, qui est la ville de MySims Racing© : le fait qu'il parvienne à l'acheter sous-entend qu'il a gagné, contrairement à l'histoire du jeu où il s'en va après que notre personnage ait gagné contre lui à la Coupe Ultime._

_Je mentionne aussi les années 2007-2010, qui correspondent aux années où ont été créés les jeux de la franchise._

_Mais évidemment, comme je l'avais dit dans le dernier chapitre, j'ai inventé beaucoup de choses. Je pensais qu'il était intéressant de faire de lui un enfant né dans un milieu pauvre, car c'est cette misère qui l'a endurci. C'est également la connaissance des révolutions, de la réalité de la guerre, de cette époque troublée et instable, qui ont fait de lui un être autoritaire, cruel et impitoyable._

_Je serais heureuse de savoir ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre, en le commentant. :)_


	5. Le Pacte

Le temps passait. Pendant ce temps, Madame Zoé avait pu trouver de nouvelles preuves contre MorcuCorp. En effet, il y a déjà plus d'une semaine, elle avait pu découvrir de la part des agents que la société versait de l'argent à une autre entreprise il s'agissait de Papa Morc's, qui distribuait en échange des armes à la société mère. Ils possédaient alors les preuves des activités illégales de la société de Morcubus. L'un des agents se rendit aussitôt à la mairie de SimVille pour porter plainte. Mais étrangement, le maire, Skip Rogers, mit beaucoup de temps à réagir, et ferma définitivement l'affaire close… C'était bien louche, pensait Mme Zoé.

Ce jour-là, elle était restée chez elle il pleuvait et il y avait de l'orage, ce n'était pas le temps idéal pour sortir. De plus, elle avait pris contact avec la S.P.A. au cas-où les agents découvraient de nouvelles choses. Désespérée, elle ouvrit un vieil album photo, avec des photos de Maria quand elle était petite. Attendrie, elle attrapa l'une de ces photos, montrant une Maria d'environ 6 ans, qui portait un costume de sorcière pour Halloween. Elle contempla la photographie pendant un long instant. Tellement submergée par les émotions, l'image lui échappa des mains, et tomba au sol, du côté imprimé. Elle la rattrapa, et remarqua qu'il était écrit des choses du côté vierge. Malheureusement c'était peu lisible, comme la photo s'était usée avec le temps. Elle prit une lampe de poche et l'éclaira. Elle sursauta d'effroi. Voici ce qu'il était écrit :

« _Chère Mme Zoé,_

_Étant donné que tu fais partie de la lignée Lugubre, tu aurais dû travailler pour moi, le Grand Morcubus._

_Or, tu as interféré avec le Pacte, en contractant un marché,_

_Voici l'objet de ce marché :_

_Si un jour tu avais__un enfant, cet enfant te remplacerait, et travaillerait à mes côtés à tout jamais _

_Mais tu as bien précisé que tu n'en auras sans doute jamais,_

_Tout est donc réglé._

_Signé : Morcubus, PDG de MorcuCorp, Inc._ »

Des larmes coulèrent sur son visage. Elle venait en effet de se rappeler de cet événement :

Alors qu'elle n'avait qu'environ 20 ans, elle fit la rencontre du sinistre Morcubus. Celui-ci tenta de faire d'elle une énième servante de son entreprise diabolique, étant donné qu'elle faisait partie de la lignée Lugubre : tous les Sims Lugubres doivent travailler pour lui, c'est l'objet principal du contrat de l'entreprise. Elle ne voulait surtout pas accepter cela, elle qui souhaitait se consacrer à la prédiction de l'avenir. Elle contracta alors un marché avec lui, marché ayant une piètre valeur à l'époque, sachant qu'elle était sûre qu'elle n'aurait jamais d'enfant.

Mais elle n'avait pas pensé qu'elle en adopterait un…

Cependant, étant donné que Maria n'était pas sa fille biologique, peut-être y restait-il de l'espoir pour la sauver. Elle pouvait en tous cas avoir la certitude que c'était bien Morcubus qui avait enlevé sa fille.

Elle entama de nouvelles recherches concernant le Pacte.

Du côté de MorcuCorp, la veille, Maria avait pu découvrir la vie passée de Morcubus, en lisant la biographie qu'il lui avait confiée. C'était la seule personne qui connaissait ce livre, à part Morcubus lui-même. En effet, il avait confiance en elle, il savait qu'elle ne divulguerait pas d'information sensible aux autres.

Mais Yuki les avait aperçus ensemble… Bien qu'elle fût l'amie de Maria, était-elle fiable ? Étant donné qu'elle était irresponsable et immature, elle serait capable de tout dévoiler aux autres…

C'était une journée de travail comme les autres. Il y avait une réunion, un compte-rendu à effectuer, et d'autres tâches inintéressantes…

Ce que Maria appréciait le plus, c'était les réunions, car c'était le seul moment où elle voyait son maître. En effet, depuis qu'elle savait plus de choses sur lui, elle ressentait de la compassion pour lui… À moins que c'était plus que ça ?

Cette réunion avait lieu à trois heures de l'après-midi. La première à arriver était Maria évidemment… De tous, c'était la plus assidue et travailleuse.

Morcubus arriva à son tour, étonné par la ponctualité de sa servante. Il la regarda, surpris, et la salua. Elle le salua timidement à son tour.

Elle cocha des choses sur un papier. Il se demandait ce qu'elle faisait, mais n'y prêta pas plus attention, se concentrant sur le discours qu'il allait prononcer.

Environ dix minutes plus tard, les autres arrivèrent. Yuki s'avança vers Maria, et lui fit une petite tape sur l'épaule en riant, puis s'assit à côté d'elle. Cette dernière la regarda, étonnée, puis tourna la tête vers Morcubus, concentrée sur le discours qu'il allait prononcer.  
Il se racla la gorge, se leva puis prononça ces mots :

\- « Nous voilà pour une nouvelle réunion.

Cela fait si longtemps que notre entreprise existe : cela fait exactement cinquante-et-un ans. Initialement simple petite entreprise, désormais empire de SimVille.

Mais désormais, il nous en faut plus. Le partenariat avec le maire, Monsieur Rogers, a été officiellement mis en place aujourd'hui. Nous allons peu à peu l'extraire de ses fonctions, et ce sera moi, l'Infâme Morcubus, qui vais dominer cette ville ! »

Il ria de manière machiavélique, puis reprit :

« Esma, vous commanderez la partie Sud de la ville. »Celle-ci, surprise et contente, demanda :

\- « Vraiment, Sire ? »

En réalité, le quartier Sud était le plus pauvre et défavorisé, donc ce n'était pas vraiment gratifiant…

Il poursuivit son discours :

\- « Violet, Dragomir, Svetlana, vous vous chargerez du quartier Est. Tandis que Raphael, Rose, vous vous chargerez de l'Ouest. »

Il respira fortement puis reprit la parole :

« Et enfin, Maria et moi nous chargerons du Nord ainsi que du centre de la ville. »

Maria sentit son cœur s'emballer : gouverner la partie qui concentre le plus de richesse et de pouvoir ? Pourquoi elle, qui vient seulement d'intégrer l'entreprise, se chargerait de la partie la plus avantageuse de la ville ? Avec Morcubus en plus !

Elle leva la main comme si elle était en classe. Morcubus la regarda, puis s'interrompit. Elle demanda : - « Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi me chargerais-je de la partie la plus importante de la ville ? »

Il ferma les yeux et posa le bout des doigts sur le bureau, et répondit : - « J'ai mes raisons personnelles. Elles ne sont pas contestables. »

Elle dit alors timidement : - « Très bien… »

Esma la regardait avec haine, furieuse à l'idée de la voir diriger le cœur économique et politique de la ville.

Une fois la réunion achevée, les employés travaillèrent sur le projet de Morcubus en remplissant des papiers puis en élaborant des plans.

Morcubus retourna à son bureau. Yuki était encore à côté de Maria…

Pendant l'heure de travail consacrée au projet politique de Morcubus, elle lui lança un avion en papier. Maria l'ouvrit puis le lut :

« _Je sais que tu es avec Morcubus. Je suis pas niaise, je t'aie vue hier avec lui ! Tu m'as menti depuis tout ce temps au sujet de ton prétendant !_ »

Elle sursauta, effarée. Elle lui chuchota alors :

« C'est pas ce que tu crois ! Morcubus et moi on est juste… »

Elle s'arrêta net. En fait, qu'est-ce qu'elle était à ses yeux ? Une employée, une servante ou bien plus ?

Yuki répondit, amusée : - « C'est dommage de me l'avoir menti. Mais je dirais bien tout ça à Esma, pour qu'elle sache à quel point tu es vicieuse de copiner avec le maître pour gagner du pouvoir… »

Elle avait la sueur au visage. Elle tenta de lui expliquer les choses : - « Non, ne dis rien ! On est juste… Juste des… Je suis juste son employée, et rien d'autre. »

Mais Yuki ne voulait rien entendre. Le soir, une fois le travail fini, elle s'en alla dans la chambre… Maria avait vraiment peur qu'elle dévoile tout aux autres, et elle ne voulait surtout pas ça. Il faudrait qu'elle reste avec elles pour les surveiller…

Elle était encore la dernière à travailler. Morcubus sortit de son bureau, s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda discrètement :

\- « Maria… Que dirais-tu de dîner avec moi, à 19 heures ? »

Elle avait vraiment envie de passer du temps avec lui. Mais elle n'eut pas le choix de refuser…

\- « Non, je regrette. »

Il prit un air étonné et lui demanda pourquoi elle refusait. Elle répondit : « J'avais promis à Yuki de rester avec elle… Je dois tenir ma promesse. »

Il ajouta sarcastiquement : - « Je vois que cette jeune fille compte beaucoup à tes yeux… Qu'il en soit ainsi. »

Il disparut d'un coup, comme par magie.

Elle rangea ses affaires et soupira. Elle rejoignit la chambre et surveilla de près les « Morcugirls ».

Le lendemain était une journée extrêmement mouvementée. Madame Zoé avait désormais toutes les pièces… Il serait alors possible de pénétrer dans les locaux de MorcuCorp et de dénoncer Morcubus aux forces de l'ordre. Elle était prête à sauver sa fille, une bonne fois pour toutes.

Maria se réveilla très tôt, aux alentours de 5 heures. Les autres se réveillèrent peu de temps après, car ce jour-là, un grand événement allait avoir lieu. C'était l'anniversaire de la création de MorcuLand.

Ils se réunirent dans la grande salle. Des décorations à l'effigie de Morcubus avaient été installées : statues immenses, ballons avec le logo de l'entreprise, grands gâteaux avec la forme de sa coupe de cheveux…

Morcubus arriva, d'un air triomphal. Conformément aux traditions de la fête, les salariés s'agenouillèrent. Maria ne connaissait pas trop ces traditions, c'était alors la dernière à s'agenouiller, bien qu'elle paraissait encore plus dévouée que les autres.

Morcubus les ordonna de se relever. Puis, il prit la parole :

\- « Aujourd'hui est le dix-neuvième anniversaire de la fondation de MorcuLand, État souverain de SimVille.

C'est un jour très spécial, car il marque un tournant dans mon règne. Nous allons en effet gouverner cette ville. Il ne saurait tarder que je prenne le pouvoir ensuite sur l'ensemble de cette île… »

La grande porte s'ouvrit, et une mystérieuse femme arriva, encapuchonnée.

\- « STOP ! » cria-t-elle.

Tout le monde se retourna.

La femme retira sa cape, dévoilant son visage : c'était Madame Zoé.  
Avec elle, quatre agents, dont M. Walker, se pointèrent, prêts à l'attaque.

Maria prit un air choqué. Elle était bouche-bée, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- « Ma… Maman ? » balbutia-t-elle.

Madame Zoé se rapprocha d'elle, et déclara de manière protectrice :

\- « Oui ma fille. Je suis là pour te sauver. »

_À suivre…_

_On sait enfin pourquoi Maria est retenue à MorcuCorp ! Un vieux contrat signé entre Morcubus et Madame Zoé l'a condamnée à travailler pour lui. Mais est-ce qu'elle va pouvoir s'échapper, sachant qu'elle n'est pas sa fille biologique ?_

_Et va-t-elle obtenir gain de cause ? _

_Et enfin, pourquoi donc Morcubus souhaite-t-il gouverner conjointement avec Maria ?_


	6. La Prophétie

Madame Zoé était arrivée à MorcuCorp, déterminée à sauver sa fille. Elle était enfin parvenue à récolter un grand nombre de preuves contre Morcubus. Bien qu'un contrat obligeât sa fille, Maria, à éternellement travailler chez lui, elle n'était pas sa fille biologique : peut-être alors que le contrat était nul…  
Elle venait d'entrer dans les locaux, accompagnée de plusieurs agents, dont M. Walker, le chef de l'organisation secrète. Ils portaient sur eux divers armes et gadgets sophistiqué.

« C'en est fini de vous, Monsieur Morcubus. » déclara-t-il.

Morcubus restait calme. Il s'avança vers eux, et ria de manière démente. Maria tourna la tête vers lui et se demanda s'il était vraiment quelqu'un à qui elle pouvait avoir confiance…

\- « Esma, Brandi. » les interpella-t-il.

Elles avaient compris ce qu'elles devaient faire. Elles se rendirent dans une salle, et ressortirent, une immense couronne à leur main.

\- « Voici la couronne, Maître. » déclarèrent-t-elles en chœur.

Walker se demandait quel pouvait être cet objet, mais il était sûr que ce n'était pas quelque chose de bon.

Zoé s'avança vers Maria, lui prit la main et tenta de l'emmener vers elle de force mais cette dernière refusait de la suivre.

\- « Maria ! Pourquoi ne me suis-tu pas ? »

Cette dernière était pétrifiée, elle ne pouvait bouger. Une force en elle l'empêchait de partir.

« Maria ! » cria-t-elle.

Elle ne bougeait toujours pas, ne réagissait pas.

« MARIAAAA ! » criait-elle encore plus fort.

Finalement, elle prononça enfin des mots :

\- « Je regrette, mère. » dit-elle de manière impassible.

Morcubus attrapa la couronne d'argent. Il prit sa canne magique, et lança un sort figeant tout le monde, sauf Maria.

Elle courut vers lui et demanda : - « Je n'y comprends rien… Que se passe-t-il ? »

Il répondit : - « Selon la Prophétie, tu es celle qui doit gouverner avec moi. »

Choquée, elle demanda à nouveau : - « Pourquoi moi ? Et pourquoi vous ne gouverneriez pas seul ? »

Il répondit alors : - « Même le pire des souverains doit avoir une reine, chère Maria. »

Elle resta bouche-bée : c'était donc pour ça ? Depuis tout ce temps. Qu'il accueille une jeune femme inconnue dans son équipe, qu'il lui prête autant d'attention. Qu'il lui offre le livre renfermant le secret de sa vie passée, qu'il la traite différemment des autres. Tout paraissait dorénavant plus clair dans sa tête. Toutes les pièces du puzzle semblaient présentes.

Il ajouta : « Laisse-moi t'expliquer au mieux ce qui concerne la Prophétie ainsi que le Pacte. »

Il respira fortement, puis prononça ces mots :

« Il y a longtemps, très longtemps…

Alors que je venais d'embarquer dans cette île, qui était alors déserte…

J'avais fait la connaissance du Maître des Essences, qui a désormais disparu à tout jamais.

Celui-ci m'offrit un parchemin. Ce n'était pas un simple morceau de papier, c'était un texte qui allait être à l'origine de tout.

Sur ce parchemin, il était écrit que mon avenir serait radieux. Tout était prédit : MorcuCorp, MorcuLand…

Il était en mon devoir de réaliser cette prophétie, sinon, le monde allait disparaître à tout jamais.

Il fallait que je devienne le méchant. Si je restais le pauvre Morcubus, le monde entier allait dépérir, à cause d'une malédiction. C'est à partir de là que j'ai commencé à utiliser la magie noire, que je me suis débarrassé du misérable Maître des Essences…

Il fallait que je fonde une ville ici, qui deviendrait SimVille. Que je créée une entreprise, puis un micro-État… Puis la phase finale, que je dirige cette ville, puis cette île toute entière.

Mais alors, il était écrit une chose en particulier : je ne devais pas régner seul. Il fallait que je trouve une partenaire. Celle-ci devait être née en 1978, et provenir de la lignée Lugubre…

Or, il se trouva que cette femme, c'était ta mère, Madame Zoé. Je suis alors venu à elle. Il fallait qu'elle rejoigne MorcuCorp. Mais elle avait refusé : elle était, comme tu le sais, passionnée par la prédiction de l'avenir, c'était un formidable médium. Pour cela, nous avons créé le Pacte : si ce n'était donc plus elle qui était destinée à vivre à mes côtés, ce serait sa fille. Cette condition lui convenait, car elle était sûre qu'elle n'aurait jamais d'enfant. Mais elle t'a adoptée. Selon le Pacte, c'est donc toi qui dois rester avec moi… »

Elle l'écoutait attentivement. Cette déclaration la bouleversa.

Il reprit :

« Je suppose donc que ta mère est là pour te récupérer… Mais elle ne le pourra pas.

En effet, si tu venais à refuser cette condition, le monde disparaitrait à tout jamais… »

Elle prit la parole à son tour : - « C'est donc pour ça… Que vous sembliez vous intéresser à moi. C'est juste pour une histoire d'apocalypse… »

Elle soupira puis ajouta, blessée : « J'imagine que vous ne pouvez vous intéresser aux autres seulement quand il y a un bénéfice pour vous… »

Il lui coupa la parole : - « Non, Maria. Depuis le début, j'ai pu découvrir en toi une particularité… Tu ne te fies pas aux apparences. Tu savais que je suis sûrement le pire sur cette île, mais tu continues à porter de l'intérêt pour moi. C'est pourquoi je t'ai offert ma biographie. Tu es la seule à part moi à la connaître. Quiconque aurait été indigné par mes précédents actes vils. Mais toi, Maria, tu as retenu mes bons côtés : mon enfance difficile, ma douloureuse solitude… Je t'ai choisie toi, et toi seule. C'est pourquoi je t'ai élue à diriger avec moi la partie la plus importante de cette ville. Et conformément à la Prophétie, on gouvernera cette île toute entière… »

Le cœur de Maria semblait battre à une vitesse folle. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait entendu quelque chose d'aussi incroyable… Mais sa rationalité l'obligea à lui poser cette question : - « Mais… Comment savez-vous que cette prophétie est vraie ? »

Il ria puis répondit : - « La magie existe, Maria. La preuve, je suis le sorcier le plus accompli du pays. Alors, la Prophétie est belle et bien réelle. Si nous ne la réalisons pas, le monde s'éteindra… »

Elle hocha la tête.

Il posa la grande couronne sur sa tête. Quel était donc cet objet ?

Mais elle ne connut pas la réponse, car Morcubus avait rétablit le temps. Il ria fortement. M. Walker prépara son arme, un immense fusil robotique.

Madame Zoé s'approcha à nouveau de sa fille et tenta une dernière fois de la prendre avec elle : - « Ma fille… Je t'en prie, obéis à ta mère. »

Elle ajouta, avec dignité : - « Non mère. Il est en mon devoir de rester ici. »

Elle parla à voix basse : - « Le Pacte… »

Sa fille ajouta, choquée : - « Et tu savais tout ?! Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ?! »

Mme Zoé répondit avec dédain : - « Pendant un temps, j'avais oublié ce bout de papier qui n'avait aucune valeur à mes yeux… Et je voulais te protéger des griffes de ce monstre. »

Indignée, Maria s'exclama : - « Il est bien moins un monstre que toi. Tu ne m'as même pas laissé connaître cette histoire ! Et si tu savais vraiment pourquoi ce pacte a été créé… »

En effet, Mme Zoé ne savait pas que si sa fille refusait de se lier à Morcubus, tout le monde dépérirait.

Walker pressa la détente de son arme technologique, mais la magie de Morcubus était plus puissante. En fait, cette Couronne avait la capacité de multiplier la puissance de sa magie.

Les agents furent propulsés vers le mur, inconscients. Seule Zoé avait pu éviter la contre-attaque.

Elle s'avança calmement vers Morcubus. Une fois devant lui, elle le gifla à la joue. Elle s'écria, excédée :

\- « Morcubus, tu n'auras pas ma fille. Premièrement, elle n'est que ma fille adoptive. Mais de plus, tu en as assez fait. »

Contrarié, il répondit froidement : - « Le Pacte reste le Pacte. Il avait été écrit que TA fille serait mienne. Or, Maria est bien ta fille, d'un point de vue juridique, qu'elle soit née de tes entrailles ou bien d'une autre. »

Maria acquiesça, puis ajouta : - « Il a raison. Et si je ne reste pas avec lui, le monde s'effondrera. »

Mme Zoé la regarda bizarrement. Abasourdie, elle demanda : - « Quoi ? »

Morcubus soupira puis certifia ce que Maria venait d'affirmer : - « Je ne t'ai jamais parlé de cela… La Prophétie. »

En cognant le bout de sa canne au sol, il réalisa un sortilège qui fit apparaître le parchemin en question. Maria et sa mère y jetèrent un coup d'œil.

\- « Je n'y crois pas… » balbutia Zoé, bouleversée.

\- « C'est pourquoi Maria doit rester avec moi, tel est l'objet du Pacte. Sinon, tu aurais dû toi-même rester ici… » ajouta-t-il.

La diseuse de bonne aventure laissa couler des larmes. Malheureuse, elle s'exclama : - « Mais pourquoi donc ne me l'as-tu pas dit avant ? J'aurais préféré me sacrifier moi, plutôt que ma fille adorée ! »

Maria, embarrassée, répondit : - « Mère, ce n'est pas une punition pour moi… Pour tout dire, j'apprécie Morcubus. »

Le visage de Mme Zoé se décomposa : - « Peux-tu me répéter ce que tu viens de dire ? »

Morcubus ajouta de manière sarcastique : - « Ce qu'elle essaie de te dire, c'est qu'elle désire rester avec moi. »

La pauvre mère baissa la tête. Maria prit sa main et lui dit : - « On n'a pas le choix. Je dois, et je veux rester avec lui. J'irai te voir régulièrement, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Mme Zoé répondit à sa fille : - « D'accord… Je crois qu'effectivement, il est dangereux d'interférer avec le destin. Je vais vous laisser, toi et Morcubus, réaliser cette prophétie. J'espère que vous mènerez à bien cette noble tâche. »

\- « Je te le promets, mère. » répondit sa fille.

Walker se réveilla, encore un peu étourdi. Zoé s'approcha de lui et déclara : - « Je crois que c'est mieux ainsi… »

\- « Qu-quoi ? » balbutia l'agent.

\- « Je vais laisser ma fille avec Morcubus. » affirma-t-elle.

\- « Non… Non, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Tu as vu ce dont ce fou est capable ?! » s'exclama-t-il.

\- « Allons-nous en… » ajouta-t-elle.

La voyante fit un sort de téléportation, disparaissant avec les agents

Maria s'évanouit, Yuki la rattrapant juste à temps.

\- « Yuki pense que Maria est sous le choc, après tout ce qu'il s'est passé… »

\- « Ramène-la dans sa chambre. La cérémonie d'anniversaire attendra. » déclara Morcubus.

Yuki s'en alla vers les dortoirs, en portant son amie.

\- « Il s'est passé tant de choses… Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas eu de journées pareilles. » dit Esma.

Brandi la prit dans ses bras et lui dit :

\- « Heureusement qu'avec tout ça tu n'ais rien ! »

Morcubus ôta sa couronne et la reposa dans son coffre-fort, dans une pièce secrète.

Il soupira puis murmura : - « Au moins tout est clair désormais… »

La pauvre Maria ne se réveilla qu'à 15 heures de l'après-midi. Elle était complètement déboussolée, avec tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Elle venait au moins de découvrir des choses, non seulement sur sa mère, mais aussi sur Morcubus et sur le monde tout entier. C'était une journée riche en enseignements.

Madame Zoé, quant à elle, accepta enfin le sort de sa fille. D'ailleurs, une fois rentrée chez elle, elle décida de faire un colis contenant toutes ses affaires et le lui envoya.

Cependant, Walker et les agents n'avaient pas abandonné. Ils ne croyaient pas, contrairement à Zoé, aux prophéties et autres choses occultes. Pour eux, c'était un moyen de forcer Maria à rester chez MorcuCorp. Sachant qu'ils avaient de nombreuses preuves accablantes, ils n'allaient pas abandonner maintenant.

Le lendemain serait une très importante journée pour MorcuCorp. En effet, un discours du maire Skip allait avoir lieu à la place de la ville, et Morcubus et Maria seraient élus comme dirigeants du centre et du nord de la ville. Tous les employés se préparèrent pour l'évènement ; personne ne travailla : en même temps, le matin très mouvementé ne leur avait pas permis de rester bien concentré…

Mais Maria savait enfin tout : le Pacte, la Prophétie, son enlèvement… Tout était clair désormais.

Elle serait alors enfin prête à réaliser cette prophétie : avec Morcubus, ils allaient s'emparer de l'île. Il le fallait, pour éviter l'apocalypse.

_À suivre…_

_C'était un chapitre riche en rebondissements. _

_L'idée de la Prophétie ne m'est venue que récemment. Je trouve intéressante l'idée de faire de Morcubus un « méchant-héros » (ou tout simplement un antihéros ?), c'est-à-dire qu'il ait dû devenir mauvais pour sauver le monde, mais qu'il reste incompris des autres. J'avais envie d'écrire une fanfiction comme celle-ci, où Morcubus ne serait pas totalement maléfique. Car n'est-ce pas invraisemblable de n'être que mauvais ? Si l'on part du principe que c'est un homme (certes, immortel), il parait logique qu'il ait lui aussi une part de bonté. (D'ailleurs, dans MySims© et MySims Kingdom©, il n'était pas vraiment méchant. ^^ Dans le premier jeu il est même mentionné que c'est au fond quelqu'un d'« adorable ».)_

_Au cas où vous ne l'aurez pas remarqué, la couronne magique qu'il utilise pour amplifier ses pouvoirs est la Couronne des Cauchemars, dans MySims Agents©. Mais cette fanfiction se passe dans un univers parallèle par-rapport au jeu, car sinon Walker aurait déjà connu Morcubus – du moins autant que dans le jeu – avant que Zoé ne le lui en parle. Et je n'ai pas précisé que la Couronne peut ouvrir un portail vers le Royaume des Cauchemars et qu'il peut permettre à Morcubus de s'emparer du monde entier. Ce n'est même visiblement pas le cas ici car sinon il dominerait déjà toute l'île. Dans cette fanfiction, la Couronne est simplement une arme très puissante qui peut décupler ses pouvoirs. _

_J'aime beaucoup aussi l'idée de faire de Maria l'« élue ». Mais évidemment, pour éviter de trop la mettre en avant je ferai peut-être dans l'avenir un chapitre dédié à d'autres personnages comme Esma et Brandi, ou bien Yuki. :)_

_Le prochain chapitre concernera donc le discours du maire, donc la prise de pouvoir de Morcubus à SimVille. _

_Je pourrais enfin dire que ce chapitre clôt la première partie, centrée sur Maria qui découvre MorcuCorp et Mme Zoé la recherchant. La seconde partie sera centrée sur la Prophétie, la progressive prise de pouvoir sur SimVille puis sur l'île, ainsi que sur la relation grandissante entre Maria et Morcubus (et celle d'Esma et de Brandi). _

_J'espère donc que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. :) Si vous le voulez, vous pouvez commenter pour dire ce que vous en pensez. _


	7. Partie 2:L'accession au pouvoir

Tout le monde de MorcuLand s'était réveillé tôt : certains allaient recevoir le privilège de diriger une partie de la ville. En l'occurrence, Violet, Dragomir, et Svetlana gouverneraient l'Est, tandis que Rose et Raphael se chargeraient de l'Ouest. Esma s'occuperait du Sud, et enfin, Morcubus et Maria occuperaient les quartiers Nord et centre. Le centre représentait toute la richesse et la puissance politique de SimVille. Les vrais dirigeants, c'étaient donc Morcubus et Maria…

La première réveillée, c'était évidemment Maria. Elle avait en effet dormi la moitié de la journée la veille, et elle était grandement motivée pour ce qui allait suivre. Elle se rendit dans la salle de pause en premier, pour boire un petit café. Morcubus venait d'arriver.

« Bonjour, Maria… » lui dit-il avec un léger sourire.

\- « Bonne journée, Maître. » le salua-t-elle à son tour.

Elle tenta d'utiliser la machine à café, mais elle fonctionnait mal. Remarquant sa difficulté à maîtriser la machine, il se rapprocha d'elle et l'aida.

Il prit sa main pour la guider, pour lui montrer où il fallait appuyer. Il lui fit presser son doigt contre le grand bouton rouge, et le tour était joué. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir, peu habituée à un tel rapprochement physique avec son chef.

\- « M… Merci… » balbutia-t-elle, encore gênée.

Il lui sourit à nouveau, puis prépara son propre café.

Quelques minutes après, les « MorcuGirls » arrivèrent.

Brandi s'assit à côté d'Esma, dans l'espoir de discuter avec elle. En effet, la veille, le soir, elles s'étaient disputées pour des broutilles… Mais cette dernière refusait de prendre la parole et paraissait agacée.

Luis s'assit quant à lui à côté de Violet. Beaucoup affirmaient qu'ils avaient un faible l'un pour l'autre… Mais étant donné que les deux étaient très timides, une relation plus qu'amicale n'aurait jamais été possible.

En voyant Maria, Yuki la salua : - « Salut Riri ! »

\- « Bonjour Yuki. J'espère que tu vas bien. » lui dit-elle en retour.

Puis en remarquant la présence de Morcubus, tout le monde s'agenouilla et le salua : - « Salutations, Maître. »

Ce dernier affirma d'un ton dur : - « On a du pain sur la planche. C'est un jour très important. J'espère que vous vous êtes bien préparés à cela. »

Tout le monde hocha la tête. Puis, ils se relevèrent.

Madame Zoé avait prévu de se joindre à l'événement : ce serait une occasion de voir sa chère fille.

Le discours du Maire avait lieu à 10 heures précises. Autour de 9 heures et quart, Morcubus et son équipe sortirent de MorcuLand pour se rendre à la grande place de SimVille.

Ils arrivèrent sur les lieux environ 15 minutes après. Une immense estrade avait été mise en place pour l'occasion. Maria remarqua dès l'arrivée sa mère, qui se trouvait à la première rangée de chaises. Elle la salua chaleureusement :

\- « Bonjour maman ! » s'exclama Maria en courant prendre sa mère dans ses bras.

\- « Bonjour ma fille. Je suis heureuse de te voir. » répondit Mme Zoé.

\- « Moi aussi, je suis contente. Mais je me sens aussi un peu stressée… C'est un événement si important… »

\- « C'est toi qui te le dis. Imagine que tu dois juste rendre un simple devoir oral, comme tu les faisais à tes années lycée. Tu en seras d'autant moins angoissée. » lui conseilla-t-elle.

\- « Merci, mère. » répondit alors sa fille.

Elle rejoignit l'estrade, où se trouvaient tous les élus.

Le maire Skip Rogers se plaça devant les autres, et à environ 10 heures, il commença son discours :

\- « Citoyens, citoyennes de SimVille ! » commença-t-il.

« Le 2 Août 2020, c'est-à-dire en ce jour, la ville va s'améliorer, grâce à ces nombreuses personnes derrière moi. »

Il désigna l'équipe de Morcubus à s'avancer.

« En ce jour, le partenariat avec MorcuCorp se met en place. Et les personnes qui se trouvent derrière moi deviennent élus d'arrondissement. Ils prennent le rôle de dirigeants de quartiers spécifiques à cette ville. »

Morcubus souriait d'un air machiavélique, heureux de faire un pas de plus dans sa quête de pouvoir.

« Mon vieil ami, Morcubus, venez par ici. »

Il s'avança d'où il se trouvait.

« Jeune fille, approchez aussi. » dit-il en désignant Maria.

Elle s'approcha du maire, debout à côté de Morcubus.

« Vous êtes officiellement élus chefs d'arrondissement, et également chefs exécutants des élus d'arrondissement. »

Il leur fit signer un papier, attestant de leur approbation.

« J'élis donc ces personnes ainsi que Morcubus, P.D.G. de MorcuCorp, à gouverner cette ville ! »

Parmi les auditeurs, certains applaudissaient, tandis que d'autres faisaient part de leur dépit. Madame Zoé, quant à elle, applaudissait fortement, contente pour sa fille et pour le bien de ce monde.

Mais soudain, un homme parmi la foule se leva et prit la parole. C'était Walker.

\- « Monsieur le Maire, vous ne pouvez pas accepter ceci ! Cet homme, Morcubus, est un criminel ! »

Le maire fronça les sourcils et déclara haut et fort :

\- « C'est une diffamation infondée que vous prononcez, Monsieur. Faites attention à ce que vous dites, sinon c'est la prison qui vous attend. »

L'agent secret, plein d'amertume, s'en alla brusquement avec ses employés.

« Oubliez ce que ce marginal a dit. Je suis, et je le resterai toujours, persuadé que ce partenariat est bénéfique pour cette ville. Cela fait en effet des années que MorcuCorp participe de manière citoyenne à l'embellissement de la ville. Souvenez-vous de leur programme de 2009, quand ils ont planté des arbres et des fleurs dans tous les pots de cette ville, dans le but d'ajouter des espaces verts. Sans MorcuCorp, SimVille serait dans le même état qu'à ses débuts. » prononça-t-il.

La cérémonie dura plus d'une heure. Morcubus et ses employés rentrèrent à MorcuLand.

\- « Quelle journée ! » s'écria Yuki.

\- « C'est un pas de plus pour MorcuCorp. » affirma Esma.

Morcubus rangea ses papiers puis déclara :

\- « C'est aussi plus de travail pour vous. Allez, rendez-vous à votre nouveau bureau. Bien sûr, ceux qui n'ont pas été élus, qu'ils reviennent à vos tâches habituelles. »

Tous les employés restèrent plantés là, peu motivés. Il ajouta alors : « Oui, une étiquette avec vos noms a été posée devant la porte des bureaux. Certains se trouvent à l'étage. »

Esma, Dragomir, Svetlana, Violet, Rose et Raphael se rendirent à leurs bureaux. Maria s'apprêtait à les suivre, mais Morcubus reprit la parole :

« Non, toi Maria, restes ici. »

Elle se retourna vers lui, les yeux écarquillés. Il ajouta alors : « Tu travailles dans mon bureau dorénavant. »

Elle se sentait à la fois heureuse et embarrassée. Désormais, elle le verrait tout le temps ! Elle rougit un peu, puis hocha la tête, et le suivit.

Il ouvrit la porte avec sa clé. Maria avait remarqué que l'étiquette des noms n'était plus juste : « Le Grand, l'Honorable et Respectable Directeur Morcubus », mais il avait été ajouté : « ainsi que l'Estimable Maria ». Elle sourit, ayant l'impression d'être dans un rêve : d'une simple employée, elle était désormais presqu'au même niveau que son patron. Il rentra et elle le suivit. Il referma la porte, et se retourna vers elle. Il se trouvait à moins d'un mètre d'elle. Elle sursauta, son cœur s'emballa. Il s'éloigna et lui montra son bureau, accolé au sien : « Voici ton bureau. »

Du matériel de haute qualité se trouvait sur le bureau. Épatée, elle le remercia avec ferveur. Juste avant de s'asseoir, il reprit la parole : « Oui, j'oubliais… Ne me blâmes pas pour cela, mais je crois qu'il serait préférable que tu changes de couleur de cheveux pour avoir l'air plus respectable… »

Il agita sa canne. Maria n'avait rien remarqué au départ, mais put constater qu'elle n'avait plus les cheveux roses mais violet foncé. Cette couleur lui donnait effectivement un air plus mature et plus sérieux elle le remercia encore. Il ajouta alors : « J'oubliais… Je t'offre aussi ce nouvel uniforme, car tu n'es plus seulement employée, tu es désormais élue et cheffe des arrondissements. »

Il lui tendit un sac avec des vêtements. Son nouvel uniforme consistait en un haut original et moderne, de forme triangulaire, avec un trou formant les contours du logo de l'entreprise, ainsi que d'une jupe grise, des collants noirs, et une veste indigo avec aux manches le même logo. Maria, émerveillée, le remercia encore :

\- « Merci infiniment… Je porterai ce nouvel uniforme dès que j'en aurai l'occasion. »

Ils se mirent ensuite au travail, concentrés sur leurs tâches de commandement.

La journée se finit rapidement, tellement il y avait à faire. Le soir, Morcubus organisa un dîner en l'honneur de ce pas de plus vers le pouvoir.

Tous les membres de MorcuCorp, y compris ceux qui n'avaient pas été élus, participaient à cette réunion. Morcubus se trouvait évidemment au bout de la table, pour paraitre plus imposant.

Parmi les plats, il y avait du gratin de crabe – pêché à la Promenade, la côte Sud de SimVille – du bœuf bourguignon – Morcubus est né en France et a séjourné à Dijon, c'est pourquoi il a choisi ce plat en particulier – et de la poêlée pimentée aux légumes… En boisson : du vin de toutes sortes, de l'eau gazéifiée. La plupart avait bu du vin, ce qui n'était pas un très bon choix, notamment pour Brandi… Elle était très facilement saoul, et là…

\- « Ouii ! C'est géniaaal, Esma chérie va DIRIGER SimVille ! Yaaay ! » cria-t-elle d'un coup.

Tout le monde la regarda, les yeux écarquillés.

Esma semblait très embarrassée…

Brandi ajouta en chantant : « Et Morcubus est un crétin ! Esma est géniale, c'est la MEILLEURE ! »

Cette fois-ci, ça devenait inquiétant pour elle… Tous les employés paraissaient horrifiés – par ce qu'elle venait de dire mais surtout pour ce qui allait suivre – et Morcubus montra une expression de colère, et se leva d'un coup. Maria savait qu'il n'allait pas réagir d'une très bonne manière…

Esma se leva aussi, et remarquant que Brandi continuait de chantonner, elle posa sa main sur sa bouche pour la faire taire et l'enferma dans le dortoir.

\- « Oubliez ce qu'elle vient de dire, maître… » dit-elle juste avant de partir.

\- « Même si c'est vrai que c'est quand on est ivre qu'on dit ce qu'on pense le plus… » murmura Luis.

Il soupira fortement, tout aussi agacé. Maria le regarda avec peine, espérant que l'atmosphère se relaxe.

Le dirigeant se racla la gorge puis reprit la parole :

\- « Hé bien. Nous nous trouvons ici car MorcuCorp peut enfin contrôler cette ville. C'est très relatif pour l'instant, mais ça ne saurait tarder que je, enfin nous, dirigions l'île toute entière. »

Sûrement aussi un peu saoul, Luis chuchota à l'oreille de Violet : - « Là, il s'est trahi… »

Ils applaudirent – ils étaient obligés de le faire – face au court discours de leur chef.

En dessert, il y avait du cheesecake – c'était en même temps le gâteau préféré de Morcubus – accompagné d'un coulis de baies provenant des forêts de MorcuLand.

Après une demi-heure, le repas était terminé. Ils rentrèrent dans leurs dortoirs – il y en avait un pour les hommes et un pour les femmes.

Maria, derrière eux, s'apprêtait à les suivre, mais elle fut retenue par le bras. C'était Morcubus.

\- « Nous avons fait un pas de plus… C'est formidable non ? » lui dit-elle.

Elle acquiesça, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir. Ils étaient seuls, les autres étaient déjà partis… Cela la rendait encore plus anxieuse.

« Sachant que de toute manière, nous sommes littéralement destinés à être ensemble, nous devrions… »

Il s'approcha d'elle – un peu trop – et elle recula d'un pas, inquiète. Mais elle se trouvait désormais contre le mur de la salle, elle ne pouvait pas reculer plus.

Il soupira, puis ajouta : « Il serait envisageable que nous nous marions. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

Elle sursauta, choquée par sa déclaration. Se marier ? Avec Morcubus ? Quelle idée folle !

Mais d'un autre côté, il est vrai qu'elle était attirée par lui… Mais ne serait-ce pas étrange, étant donné qu'elle est son employée, de sortir – non, même se marier – avec son patron ?!

Elle respira fortement, puis commença à répondre :

\- « Eh bien, maître, je… »

Il s'avança encore plus vers elle, se baissa un peu, sachant qu'il était plus grand qu'elle, et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ce simple baiser devint un baiser passionné des deux côtés, ce qui prouva à Maria – qui avait tendance à négliger ses émotions – qu'elle était belle et bien amoureuse de lui… Aussi.

Il s'éloigna progressivement d'elle, puis posa sa main sur son épaule. Il lui dit, amusé : - « Je ne savais pas que tu embrassais aussi bien, chère Maria… »

Toute rouge, elle répondit : - « Et vous embrassez très bien aussi… »

Il rit puis lui dit enfin : - « Très bien, alors, bonne nuit. J'ai hâte de te revoir demain… »

\- « J'ai très hâte aussi, Sire Morcubus. » ajouta-t-elle timidement, à la fois respectueuse et amusée.

Ils se dirigèrent vers leurs chambres respectives, à l'opposé. Maria se toucha les lèvres, repensant à ce merveilleux baiser.

_À suivre…_

_Hihi, c'est là que la romance commence ! ^^ (ah tiens, j'ai fait une rime !) _

_Pendant le discours, le maire Skip Rogers mentionne que MorcuCorp avait participé à un programme de plantation d'arbres dans la ville en 2009 : je me suis inspirée de MySims Agents©, sorti d'ailleurs la même année, quand Esma et Brandi plantent des arbres – pour faire diversion – et qu'elles mentionnent d'ailleurs que ça fait partie d'un programme de verdissement de la ville._

_J'ai aussi mentionné la Promenade, qui est l'un des endroits de MySims Agents©._

_Le prochain chapitre sera sûrement centré sur Esma et Brandi. (qui, je le rappelle, vient d'insulter Morcubus alors qu'elle était saoul…) Leur relation pourrait évoluer en une romance aussi. :)_

_Et d'ailleurs, concernant Morcubus et Maria :_

_Si vous vous attendez à du « lemon », je vous déçois peut-être car il n'y en aura pas. Déjà, l'âge-cible de cette fanfiction est T, soit adolescent, mais aussi, je soutiens la théorie de PsuedoNym52 (de DeviantArt. Voici son profil : psuedonym52), faisant de Morcubus un asexuel. (c'est LE symbole Ace de MySims ! ^^) Maria est aussi asexuelle, donc leur relation ne peut pas aller plus loin que des baisers. (passionnels, je le précise ) ) Oh, et des câlins aussi ! )_

_Donc j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. :)_


	8. Les MorcuGirls

Maria avait passé une nuit très mouvementée. Elle se réveillait toutes les heures, repensant à ce baiser… À Morcubus. Elle était en fait un peu obsédée par lui… Il l'était lui-même aussi : il se réveilla par ailleurs très tôt, aux alentours de quatre heures du matin pour mettre au point un nouveau plan concernant SimVille. Enfin, c'était plutôt une excuse à ses insomnies, causées par ses pensées obsessionnelles liées à Maria…

Agacée par ce problème de sommeil, elle se leva finalement assez tôt aussi, vers 6 heures. Mais elle avait l'air fatiguée, comme le montrait ses cernes sous les yeux…

Esma se réveilla assez tôt aussi, presque en même temps.

« Bonjour, Maria… » la salua-t-elle, la voix monocorde.

\- « Salut Esma. » répondit Maria, souriante. Elle ajouta : « C'était terrible hier, avec Brandi. La prochaine fois il faudra l'empêcher de boire quelque chose d'alcoolisé. »

Esma baissa la tête et soupira, puis répondit : - « Oui, je suis d'accord… Si seulement elle était moins irresponsable parfois… Si tel était le cas, je serais sûrement prête à… »

\- « À quoi ? » demanda Maria.

Elle leva les yeux, pensive : - « Rien. Oublie ça, ce n'est pas important. »

\- « Je suis sûre que si ! » s'écria Maria.

Esma s'en alla de la chambre. Maria se demandait bien à quoi elle faisait allusion… Ça avait en tous cas l'air de la préoccuper.

Elle se décida à sortir du dortoir elle aussi, motivée à revoir Morcubus.

Étant donné qu'il était tôt, tout était calme. Il n'y avait que quelque lumières, le jour venait de se lever. Elle ouvrit une fenêtre pour sentir l'air frais du matin, et huma fortement cet air.

\- « Fais attention, tu pourrais prendre froid… » dit une voix grave et froide.

Elle savait parfaitement qui c'était. Elle se retourna avec le sourire et le salua : - « Bonjour, Maître. »

Il s'approcha d'elle, l'embrassa au front puis murmura à son oreille : - « Si tu le veux bien, lorsque nous sommes seuls, appelles-moi par mon prénom… »

Le cœur battant fort, elle répondit : - « Oui, d'accord, Maî… Euh… M… Morcubus. »

\- « C'est très bien ainsi. » ajouta-t-il, « Si tu n'as pas encore déjeuné, nous allons à la salle à manger. »

\- « Très bien, allons-y. »

Elle le suivit jusqu'à la salle. Esma s'y trouvait, trempant un cookie dans son café. Elle était tellement absorbée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne réagit même pas à la vue de son patron. C'est seulement quand il prit la parole qu'elle sursauta et réagit enfin.

\- « Euh, excusez-moi ! Mes salutations, Ô Grand Maître Morcubus. »

Maria et lui se regardèrent d'un air étonné, comme si c'était évident qu'elle le salue dès qu'elle le voyait.

Cette dernière s'assit près d'elle et lui parla : - « Tu n'es pas dans ton état habituel, Esma… Je l'ai remarqué dès le réveil. Est-ce qu'il y a une chose que tu aimerais bien me dire ? »

Elle soupira puis murmura : - « Non… »

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement, c'était Brandi ! Visiblement, elle avait la gueule de bois. Elle semblait en effet malade : elle s'assit en tombant sur une chaise ! Esma semblait extrêmement embarrassée.

\- « Brandi… Dis bonjour au Maître ! » la sermonna-t-elle.

Elle réagissait à peine : - « Euh… Oui… C'est vrai… »

Au lieu de s'agenouiller, elle tomba au sol, aux pieds de Morcubus. Elle balbutia : « Mes salutations… Maître… »

Son visage avait pris une expression sévère. Esma la rattrapa, vraiment honteuse…

\- « Excusez-moi, Maître, pour son comportement. Elle est vraiment… Euh… Malade… Depuis le dîner d'hier. Elle n'aurait pas dû boire autant de vin… » balbutia-t-elle.

_Quelques heures plus tard_…

Elles étaient en train de rédiger l'un des discours qu'allait prononcer Morcubus concernant de nouveaux projets municipaux. Brandi bougeait à peine son stylo…

\- « Sérieux… Pourquoi j'ai bu ?... » se demanda-t-elle en se tapotant le visage.

Esma était assise à côté d'elle. Elle lui adressa finalement la parole : - « Une fois le travail terminé, j'aimerais qu'on parle… »

\- « D'accord… Reine Esma… » balbutia-t-elle.

Maria, quant à elle, s'occupait directement des projets municipaux, liés au partenariat de MorcuCorp avec la mairie. Elle tourna sa tête vers Morcubus, et lui dit :

\- « Je ne suis pas vraiment d'accord avec ces projets… Le fait que MorcuCorp se charge de tout, même des choix personnels des habitants, ça ferait de nous des tyrans… Ce n'est pas bien. N'y-a-t-il pas un moyen de gouverner en respectant les libertés fondamentales ? »

Surpris par sa question, Morcubus répondit : - « Tu te trompes, Maria. Nous ne pouvons pas gouverner démocratiquement. »

Il se leva d'un bond et ouvrit son casier personnel. Il attrapa le parchemin de la Prophétie, et la lui montra à nouveau, pour lui rappeler ses conditions. Il était écrit :

_D'une ville vous doterez cette île,_

_Gouvernant avec une fille,_

_Ce pouvoir sera exclusif,_

_Sinon sera-t-il destructif._

Elle baissa les yeux, puis constata qu'il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Elle répondit, à la fois résignée et déterminée :

\- « Très bien, je comprends… Alors on devra prendre le contrôle exclusif de l'île. »

Il rit, puis ajouta : - « Tu verras, le pouvoir est si attrayant que tu ne pourras plus t'en passer. »

Elle pensait, les joues rougies : - « _Hum, le pouvoir lui ressemble beaucoup alors._ »

Brandi et Esma avaient terminé leur travail. Esma s'enferma avec elle dans les toilettes, ici personne ne les écouterait.

\- « Brandi… Il faut que je te dise quelque chose. » affirma-t-elle, d'un ton sérieux.

\- « Je suis toujours prête à t'écouter, Reine Esma ! » répondit enthousiasment Brandi.

Elle murmurait, à part : - « Bon, il me semble qu'elle a retrouvé ses esprits… »

Puis elle respira d'un grand coup, prête à enfin lui avouer : « Ça m'a fait beaucoup de mal que tu te mettes dans ces états… Honnêtement, ce n'est pas parce que tu critiquais Morcubus… Car je suis d'accord avec toi, parfois c'est un crétin… »

\- « Quoi ! J'ai vraiment dit ça ? » s'exclama-t-elle, choquée.

\- « Oui, Brandi… Mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'a gênée. J'ai eu très peur, j'ai cru qu'il te ferait payer pour ça… »

Brandi la fixait et l'écoutait attentivement. La gorge serrée, Esma ajouta : « Il serait capable de te tuer, Brandi. Alors sois prudente, d'accord ? »

\- « Oui, ma reine. » acquiesça-t-elle solennellement.

\- « Tant mieux… »

Elle la prit dans ses bras. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti cela… Elle avait envie de rester avec elle pour l'éternité.

\- « Ouah… C'est… » balbutia Brandi, peu habituée à un tel rapprochement.

Esma recula à son tour, un peu embarrassée : - « Oui, oublies ça… Je me suis un peu emportée… »

\- « Non, j'ai beaucoup aimé ça. » répondit Brandi, avec un grand sourire.

Elle se rapprocha d'elle. Esma aussi… Elle lui fit un petit bisou à la bouche.

\- « Brandi… Je ne veux pas que ce qu'il vient de se passer se sache… » murmura Esma.

\- « Et pourquoi ? Ce vieux de Morcubus n'approuverait même pas que toi, son bras-droit, tu sois amoureuse ? » répondit Brandi, indignée.

Elle rétorqua, désespérée : - « Non, je ne suis plus son bras-droit… C'est Maria maintenant. Il n'a des yeux que pour elle. »

D'un coup, elle s'interrompit : c'était une révélation. Elle leva les yeux, avec un grand sourire un peu gênant.

\- « Euh… Qui-a-t-il ? » demanda Brandi.

\- « J'ai tout compris. Pourquoi j'ai été aussi bête ! » s'exclama Esma.

\- « Mais quoi ? » redemanda Brandi.

\- « Allons-y. Je suis sûre que Yuki en saura plus que nous… » ajouta Esma, malicieuse.

\- « Euh, si tu le dis… »

Elle lui prit la main, et se dirigea vers le bureau de Yuki. Elle avait raison : Yuki savait que sa meilleure amie avait une relation assez ambiguë avec Morcubus…

C'était enfin la fin de la journée. Maria rangeait ses affaires dans son casier, qui se trouvait à côté de celui de Morcubus, tandis que ce dernier lisait un livre, intitulé « comment devenir le pire des dictateurs ». Alors qu'elle refermait son casier, il posa son livre et lui demanda :

\- « Mon âge ne te gêne pas ? »

Elle se retourna vers lui, étonnée. Elle lui répondit :

\- « Euh… Non, pourquoi est-ce-que ça me gênerait ? »

Il rit un peu, puis se leva, pour s'approcher d'elle :

\- « Je suis né en 1848. Si tu es assez compétente en calcul, tu peux savoir que j'ai 174 ans. N'as-tu pas peur de cela ? »

Elle sourit, puis rit de manière innocente : - « Non, pas du tout. L'âge n'a toujours été qu'un nombre pour moi… Et j'ai toujours été plus mature que les autres. Et puis… Je pense qu'il y a d'autres choses plus effrayantes que votre… Hum, ton âge… »

Il s'approcha encore plus, et la plaqua contre le mur :

\- « Comme le fait que depuis ma naissance, j'ai tué au moins 130 personnes ? »

Son visage devint bleu de frayeur, elle respirait fortement, son cœur s'emballait. Il rit diaboliquement, puis ajouta de manière séductrice : « Oui, je vois que tu as peur. J'aime cela… Et ne t'inquiètes pas, ces personnes avaient bien raison de disparaître… Elles le méritaient. »

Ce qu'il venait de lui dire n'améliorait pas les choses elle n'arrivait plus à parler.

\- « Je ne te ferai jamais de mal, chère demoiselle. »

Il l'embrassa ensuite avec affection. Elle semblait apprécier ce baiser, mais commençait effectivement à avoir un peu peur maintenant… Même si elle se considérait comme une personne courageuse et hardie, le fait qu'il soit aussi un tueur en série n'était pas très rassurant…

Il s'éloigna d'elle d'un coup. Elle lui dit au revoir puis rentra dans son dortoir.

_Pendant ce temps_…

\- « Yuki, peux-tu m'en dire plus concernant la relation de Morcubus et Maria ? » demanda Esma de manière autoritaire.

Elle avait un peu peur d'Esma quand elle était ainsi, elle répondit alors aussitôt…

\- « Oui. Je les ai vus ensemble il y a déjà plusieurs semaines… Ils paraissaient très complices, très proches… Et apparemment, dès son arrivée, ils ont dîné ensemble… »

\- « Peux-tu m'en dire plus ? » demanda aussitôt Esma.

\- « Ce rendez-vous semblait différent d'un simple dîner professionnel… Elle voulait porter une belle robe, mais elle n'en avait pas… Je lui avais donc prêté ma robe rouge et noire. Et tu sais très bien que ce sont les couleurs préférées du Maître… »

Esma avait les yeux en étincelles, contente d'enfin connaître un tel scandale. Brandi les regardait, impassible.

\- « Et sais-tu plus de choses sur eux ? » demanda-t-elle.

\- « Eh bien non. Je sais qu'ils travaillent dans le même bureau maintenant… Et qu'ils dirigent le centre de SimVille. Mais ça, tu le sais aussi, non ? » répondit Yuki.

\- « Oui, bien sûr que je le sais. Et justement, ça nous ajoute des preuves… » dit Esma, avec malice.

Yuki se leva d'un coup, et posa ses mains sur sa bouche.

\- « Non ! Tu veux dire que… » balbutia la fille-vampire autoproclamée.

Esma rit et déclara : - « Oui. Si Morcubus donne autant de traitements de faveurs à Maria… C'est parce qu'ils sortent ensemble ! »

Brandi avait enfin compris. Son seul œil restant s'ouvrit grand.

\- « Non ! C'est vrai ? »

\- « Mais oui Brandi… C'est pour ça qu'il la traite de manière différente. » répondit Esma, agacée qu'elle n'ait pas compris plus tôt.

La porte s'ouvrit : Maria rentrait dans le dortoir.

\- « Euh, j'aimerais vous parler les filles… » dit-elle à voix basse.

Tout le monde la regardait d'une façon étrange. Elle rit un peu, gênée : « Pourquoi vous me regardez tous bizarrement…? »

Esma lui dit : - « Hum, non, dis ce que tu veux dire en premier. »

\- « D'accord. » répondit Maria. Elle réfléchit sur la manière dont elle allait formuler sa phrase.

« C'est Morcubus. » déclara-t-elle.

\- « Oh ! » crièrent-elles toutes en chœur.

\- « Mais qu'est-ce-que vous avez donc ? » demanda-t-elle, exaspérée par leur comportement.

\- « Oh, rien, continue. » dit Esma.

Maria soupira, puis se résigna à parler : - « Est-ce-que c'est vrai que… Morcubus a tué au moins 130 personnes ? »

Esma rit, puis ajouta : - « Et pourquoi ça te dérange ? »

Elle soupira, puis dit : - « Parce que… Je ne pensais pas qu'il était un tueur… Je savais que son entreprise était peu éthique, mais pas qu'il était aussi mauvais que ça… »

Esma l'écoutait attentivement. Elle lui répondit : - « Tu sais, Morcubus est un sale type… Tu devrais le savoir depuis longtemps. »

Brandi ajouta, attristée : - « Si on est si obéissantes envers lui, c'est parce que si on se rebellait, il nous tuerait toutes… »

Yuki dit quant à elle : - « Ces 130 personnes, c'était probablement des serviteurs qui ne voulaient plus lui obéir… Des gens qui s'opposaient à ses fins ambitieuses. »

Maria semblait profondément déçue. Esma lui déclara alors : - « Moi je sais pourquoi ça te fait tant de mal. Tu es amoureuse de lui. »

Elle sursauta, les joues toutes rouges : - « Hein ?! »

\- « On le sait, Maria. Plus besoin de faire comme si de rien n'était… » dit Yuki, avec un léger sourire.

Maria baissa la tête et les yeux. Elle soupira, puis leur donna raison : - « Oui, c'est vrai. Nous sommes actuellement en relation, disons… Amoureuse. »

\- « Ah ah ! »

\- « Arrêtez de réagir ainsi ! Je n'ai pas le choix à vrai dire. » s'écria-t-elle.

Elle ajouta : « En fait, c'est lié à une prophétie… Elle existe depuis des milliers d'années, sur cette île. Selon cette prophétie, Morcubus et moi devons régner… Sur cette île. »

Elles exprimèrent toutes un cri de choc et d'effroi.

Esma, la plus intelligente du trio de MorcuGirls, comprit tout : - « Mais donc… C'est pour ça… MorcuCorp… Le projet municipal… Il a fait tout ça pour un bout de papier… Et si ça se trouve, cette prophétie c'est juste une blague… »

Maria acquiesça. Elle leur dit aussitôt : - « Mais n'en parlez surtout pas à Morcubus. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû vous le dire… »

\- « Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne dira rien. » affirma Yuki.

\- « Mais donc… Il a fait tout ça pour une simple prédiction ? Je m'attendais à ce qu'il soit plus ambitieux que ça… » dit ironiquement Esma, déçue.

Maria réfléchit, puis ajouta : - « Peut-être alors qu'il était obligé de tuer toutes ces personnes, pour respecter cette Prophétie ? »

Brandi hocha la tête, et répondit : - « Non, je ne pense pas. Si cette prophétie ne disait pas qu'il fallait tuer, c'est bien qu'il a voulu le faire… Par simple plaisir. »

\- « Oui, peut-être… » dit Maria à voix basse, déçue.

Elles continuèrent de parler ainsi pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'endorment, aux alentours de minuit.

_Pendant ce temps, au QG de la Société Privée des Agents_…

\- « Cette fois, je t'aurai, Morcubus. » déclara M. Walker, en détruisant un tableau représentant le patron de MorcuCorp.

Derrière lui se trouvaient toute une armée d'agents. Il ouvrit une porte vitrée, laissant se dévoiler trois immenses vaisseaux aériens.

_À suivre…_

_Ce chapitre était plus centré sur Esma et Brandi, qui sortent ensemble désormais ! _

_Mais je n'ai pas oublié Maria et Morcubus. Par ailleurs, elle a enfin pu voir qu'il n'était pas totalement bon… C'est même plutôt le contraire !_

_Mais va-t-il changer pour elle ?_

_Par ailleurs, Walker a prévu quelque chose, ça n'a rien qui vaille… _

_Pour les « vaisseaux aériens » de Walker, je me suis évidemment inspirée de MySims SkyHeroes©…_

_Avez-vous aimé ce chapitre ? _

_J'espère que oui ! :) _


	9. L'alliance

En s'étant endormies aussi tard, les salariées de MorcuCorp se réveillèrent un peu plus tard que d'habitude… Mais heureusement, elles n'étaient pas encore en retard.

Bien qu'elle eût dormi d'une traite, Maria avait fait des cauchemars… Dans l'un d'eux, Morcubus lui faisait du mal, riant à sa manière machiavélique…

Une fois qu'elles étaient prêtes, les MorcuGirls se rendirent à la salle à manger pour prendre leur café matinal.

Morcubus n'était pas là peut-être qu'il avait déjà mangé. Maria trouvait cela étrange… Elle se dépêcha alors de manger et boire pour aller le voir, dans son bureau…

« Bonjour, Morcubus… » le salua-t-elle, à voix basse.

Il lisait la suite de son livre diabolique, il semblait concentré. Mais il referma le livre et se leva.

\- « Bonjour, Maria. » lui dit-il.

Ayant remarqué qu'elle était embarrassée, il se rapprocha d'elle et prit ses mains. Il essayait de trouver les bons mots, mais parvint à former une phrase correcte : « Je suis navré si ce que je t'ai dit hier t'as fait du mal. »

Elle baissa la tête, puis dit : - « Non… C'est la vérité après tout. »

\- « Assied-toi à côté de moi. Je vais te dire la vérité. » lui ordonna-t-il.

Elle se demandait de quoi il allait lui parler ça lui faisait un peu peur.

« Premièrement… Ces personnes, oui, je les ai bien tuées. » affirma-t-il.

Maria baissa les yeux. Elle le savait après tout.

« Mais ces personnes étaient sur le point de me tuer… J'avais dû me défendre. » ajouta-t-il.

\- « Oh, vraiment ? » dit-elle sarcastiquement.

Il soupira puis ajouta : - « Tout a commencé il y a un peu plus de 50 ans… Alors que je venais de fonder MorcuCorp, des scientifiques travaillaient pour moi, pour créer la Couronne des Cauchemars. Cette couronne n'est autre que celle dont je me suis servi pour contrer les attaques de Monsieur Walker… »

Maria l'écoutait attentivement. Il reprit la parole : « Une fois crée, cette couronne causa du tort à de nombreuses personnes… En effet, c'était la mienne, elle avait été réalisée pour moi. Mais d'autres voulaient s'en emparer. Et comme cette couronne pouvait elle seule me rendre plus puissant, comme cette couronne précisément pouvait me donner plus de chances d'accomplir la Prophétie, je ne pouvais pas la léguer. Cette population était constituée d'une foule toute entière. Et alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à me donner un coup fatal, j'ai utilisé les pouvoirs de la Couronne pour ouvrir un portail… Vers le Royaume des Cauchemars. Ce Royaume, c'est la personnification de l'Enfer. Je les ai envoyés là-bas. Et ils ne s'en sont jamais sorti… »

Elle rebaissa la tête, puis parla enfin : - « Je comprends… Mais pourquoi semblais-tu fier d'avoir fait cela ? »

Il rit puis répondit : - « Je voulais t'impressionner. J'aime beaucoup quand tu as peur… Ça signifie pour moi que je te suis important. »

\- « Étrange manière de voir les choses, alors. » répondit-elle ironiquement.

Il ferma les yeux puis lui déclara : - « Je t'aime, Maria… ». Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa.

Ne s'y attendant pas, elle rougit fortement puis dit ensuite d'une petite voix très basse : - « Oui, moi aussi… Mais ne devrions-nous pas nous mettre au travail ? »

\- « Oui, en effet. Allons-y. » affirma-t-il.

Esma travaillait rarement avec Brandi elle trouvait cela dommage, car elle avait tellement envie de la voir… Mais heureusement, elle pouvait lui parler pendant la pause du midi. Elle n'avait jamais accepté le fait d'être amoureuse, car elle était froide et autoritaire. Mais maintenant qu'elle en avait pris conscience, elle se sentait beaucoup mieux.

Les autres employés qui avaient été élus pour diriger la ville continuaient leur travail quotidien. Finalement, c'était Maria qui avait le travail le plus agréable : la chance – ou malchance ? – de travailler avec Morcubus, d'accomplir de grands projets, et de jouir d'une certaine autorité. Ce dernier avait bien prévu de lui offrir une vie de reine…

Justement, pendant la pause du midi, tout le monde pouvait se regrouper. Brandi courut à toute vitesse pour prendre Esma dans ses bras.

\- « Ma reine ! Tu m'as tellement manquée ! » s'écria-t-elle en lui faisant un bisou à la joue.

\- « Je suis contente de te voir… » répondit Esma.

Yuki s'approcha de Maria et lui dit : - « Avec Morcucu, ça va bien ? »

Remarquant qu'il se trouvait dans la pièce – mais il n'avait pas fait attention, relisant des papiers administratifs – elle se corrigea : « Euh… Le Graaand Maître. »

Maria rit un peu puis, les joues rouges, elle répondit :

\- « Oui, tout va pour le mieux… »

Violet parlait avec Luis. Apparemment, ces deux s'appréciaient beaucoup…

Yuki, en bonne commère, ajouta : - « Tu as vu ces deux-là ? Il y a de l'amour dans l'air je pense ! »

Maria répondit, en même temps de boire un verre d'eau : - « Oui, on dirait… »

Morcubus reposa ses papiers, puis s'en alla. Maria se demandait pourquoi il partait… Elle finit de manger sa part de pizza – provenant de Papa Morc's – puis se rendit au bureau. Il paraissait contrarié…

Elle baissa la tête, un peu gênée, puis demanda : « Est-ce-que tout va bien…? »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, les sourcils froncés et la main sur le menton, puis la remarqua et la fixa :

\- « Hm… Oui, tout va bien… Je réfléchis juste sur… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, il était dans ses pensées. Maria se demandait à quoi il pouvait penser pour être aussi peu réactif… Il semblait différent de d'habitude.

Elle se remit alors à son travail.

Du côté de la S.P.A., Walker avait continué ses recherches. Il avait enfin compris que la mairie avait un lien direct avec MorcuCorp, lié avec des affaires de corruption entre autres. Apparemment, le maire Skip Rogers avait financé sa campagne d'élection avec l'argent de l'entreprise en question ainsi que celui du gouvernement. Il entretenait une correspondance régulière avec son PDG, Morcubus. Comme ils étaient en bons termes, il était alors logique que la police de la ville ne réagissait pas à ses plaintes… Car ils étaient tous liés. Mais le gouvernement de l'île entière, dont le souverain était le roi Roland, n'avait quasiment aucun lien avec MorcuCorp. Il se rendit au château du Roi, et fit part de ses preuves.

Le Roi examina ses dossiers, et trouvait effectivement que cette entreprise était très louche…

Si Walker avait le Roi de son côté, Morcubus n'aurait plus aucune chance…

L'entreprise mit pause à ses activités aux alentours de 17 heures. Comme il avait plus de temps, Morcubus proposa quelque chose à Maria…

« J'exige que tu m'accompagnes quelque part. » lui dit-il d'un ton sec.

\- « Euh… En quel honneur ? » demanda-t-elle.

\- « C'est une surprise. » murmura-t-il.

Il prit sa main, et avec son autre main, il actionna sa canne, ce qui les fit téléporter ailleurs. C'était au bord de l'océan, sur une plage de l'île…

\- « C'est magnifique… » balbutia-t-elle, pas très sûre de ce qui était prévu.

\- « Bon, eh bien je crois qu'il est temps que je te le dise… » dit-il à voix basse.

Il s'apprêtait à lui déclarer quelque chose qui allait définitivement changer leurs vies respectives. C'était à propos de ceci qu'il réfléchissait quelques heures avant – c'était pour ça qu'il semblait différent, plongé dans ses pensées.

Bien qu'il fût fier, il désirait le faire dans les règles de l'art : il se baissa, se mit à genou et attrapa quelque chose de la manche de sa veste. C'était un écrin. Maria comprit aussitôt ce qu'il allait lui dire elle sourit fortement, ayant du mal à contenir sa joie. Il ouvrit l'écrin, qui laissa apparaître une bague en or surmontée d'un onyx et de deux rubis. Il prit sa main gauche, et soupira, avant de déclarer à sa manière : « Désires-tu, damoiselle Maria, épouser l'homme le plus puissant de l'Univers ? Partager avec le Grand Morcubus tout un empire, accepter son affection et lui en rendre en retour ? »

Elle hocha la tête de haut en bas, et répondit : - « Oui, je le veux. Je veux partager avec le Grand Morcubus son empire, et lui offrir mon amour. »

Elle avait les joues toutes rouges. Elle était un peu gênée, car il y a quelques semaines encore, elle était obligée de lui parler de façon solennelle et respectueuse, et maintenant elle lui parlait de manière quasi-familière, comme si elle parlait à… Son fiancé.

Il inséra l'alliance à son annulaire, puis se releva. Il ajouta, lui-même un peu gêné : - « Bien. Mais saches qu'il ne sera pas aisé de partager ta vie avec un homme certes apprécié par certains, mais également décrié par d'autres. »

Elle regarda l'horizon, puis répondit, assurée : - « Je le sais. Je me combattrai quoi qu'il arrive. Et j'accepte cette proposition, non pas parce qu'une prophétie me l'a obligée, mais parce que je partage ces sentiments. »

Il ferma les yeux, puis dit : - « Très bien. Allons rentrer à l'entreprise. »

Il agita sa canne – qu'il avait posée au sol – se téléportant avec elle aux locaux de MorcuCorp.

Yuki se trouvait dans la pièce où ils étaient apparus. Elle prit une expression de surprise, et s'exclama : - « Non ! C'est vraiment arrivé ! »

En effet, Yuki remarquait très bien les petits détails de ce genre.

\- « Euh, oui, Morcubus et moi… » balbutia Maria.

\- « Stop. Il est préférable que je prononce un discours à ce sujet. Rassemblons tous les employés. » affirma Morcubus.

\- « Très bien, Maître. » dit Yuki avec enthousiasme, qui courut appeler les autres.

Environ 10 minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous là Yuki avait du mal à se contenir.

Morcubus les laissa rentrer dans la salle de réunion. Il s'assit à sa place habituelle, mais Maria avait une nouvelle place : elle avait une chaise, juste à côté de lui. Les autres s'assirent. Luis chuchota à l'oreille de Violet, se demandant pourquoi ils avaient tous été appelés à se réunir ici alors qu'aucune réunion n'avait été prévue.

Morcubus se racla la gorge, puis respira un coup, avant d'initier son discours : - « Nous nous trouvons ici, car quelque chose d'inattendu va se produire. C'est une nouvelle très importante, non seulement en ce qui concerne MorcuCorp, mais aussi ce qui concerne moi, votre Chef. Cela concerne aussi l'avenir de cette île, si jamais elle entrait en ma possession… Cela concerne aussi l'avenir du monde entier. »

Les autres se regardaient tous, étonnés et impatients d'en savoir plus.

Morcubus était un peu gêné de parler de mariage devant les autres. Il tourna alors la tête vers Maria, et cette dernière comprit que c'était à elle d'annoncer la nouvelle. Elle sourit un peu, puis prit la parole : - « Notre Chef, Morcubus, va se marier. »

D'un coup, tout le monde se mit à pousser des cris d'étonnements et semblait excité par l'annonce d'une telle nouvelle. L'ambiance était totalement différente de celle qui régnait habituellement à MorcuCorp. C'était la première fois qu'une réunion avait un tel effet de joie sur les employés… Car effectivement, c'était une réunion bien différente des autres…

Elle reprit : « L'heureuse élue, c'est moi. »

Ceux qui ne savaient rien de leur relation semblaient effarés et choqués. Mais les Morcugirls, elles, semblaient plutôt contentes et peu étonnées. Esma regardait Brandi avec un grand sourire, et lui murmurait à l'oreille certaines choses – peut-être lui disait-elle qu'elle aussi, elle voulait se marier avec elle – tandis que Yuki riait de joie.

Morcubus reprit la parole : - « Il peut vous sembler incroyable que quelqu'un tel que Morcubus se marie avec une jeune femme aussi banale que Maria, mais… »

Maria dit à voix basse, à part : - « Gentil, de dire que je suis banale… »

\- « Cela trouve son origine dans ceci. » poursuivit-il.

Enfin décidé à dévoiler ce document confidentiel à ses employés, il sortit d'un casier le parchemin correspondant à la Prophétie, et le déroula sur la table, pour que tout le monde puisse le lire.

Bien sûr, ça aussi, les Morcugirls en avaient déjà connaissance. Mais les autres semblaient très étonnés et intrigués.

Raphael demanda alors : - « Mais alors… Tous vos projets sont dictés par ce bout de papier ? »

Morcubus semblait offensé par cette question un peu insolente. Il toussa puis répondit : - « Mon cher ami, aucun de mes projets n'est dicté par quelque chose d'autre que ma volonté. »

Le pauvre employé murmura : - « Oui Monsieur… »

Tout à coup, on entendit un coup de feu. Le bâtiment semblait trembler…

\- « Il se passe quelque chose d'étrange… » murmurait Esma.

Maria semblait effrayée elle tourna la tête vers son désormais fiancé, et lui demanda : - « Que se passe-t-il ? »

Il se leva d'un bond, puis ouvrit la porte. Il affirma, d'une voix monocorde : - « C'est Walker. »

Il se retourna vers ses employés, et leur conseilla « de rester enfermé ici, car sinon il pourrait leur arriver quelque chose de grave ». Bien qu'ils n'aimassent pas l'idée de rester cachés, ils durent acquiescer.

Morcubus prit son bâton et fit apparaître la Couronne des Cauchemars. Il la posa sur sa tête. Maria le suivit, avec un pistolet à la main.

« Mon cher Walker, il est temps que tu abandonnes tes prétentions inutiles. » affirma-t-il, sûr de lui.

Walker rit de manière démente et ajouta : - « Tu ne fais plus le poids contre moi. »

Morcubus se moqua de lui, et s'exclama : - « Moi, le Grand, l'Abominable Morcubus ? Contre un simple petit agent… »

Deux personnes apparurent d'un coup : le mage Marlon et le roi Roland.

\- « Et contre le mage le plus puissant. Et surtout, contre le roi ! » s'écria Marlon.

Morcubus recula d'un pas. Il semblait moins sûr, à présent. Maria tourna la tête vers lui, se demandant pourquoi il semblait avoir peur de ces deux personnes.

Elle s'apprêtait à s'avancer d'un grand pas vers eux, mais Morcubus la retint, avant de lui dire :

\- « Abandonnes, Maria. Il faut fuir. »

Elle semblait choquée. Fuir. C'était la chose la plus dégradante pour lui. Jamais il n'aurait fait cela. S'il disait ceci, c'est que ces deux vieillards étaient sûrement très puissants…

\- « Magie blanche contre magie noire. Il est très facile de voir de quel côté se trouve la victoire. » affirma Marlon, avec une voix qui déraille.

\- « Monsieur Walker nous a fait part de documents attestant vos activités illégales. Moi, le Roi, ai en mon pouvoir la capacité de vous détenir à vie dans mes cachots, où grouillent rats et monstres abominables. » ajouta le Roi Roland.

Morcubus ria, ironique mais aussi mal à l'aise.  
Tout à coup, Maria eut une idée de génie : mais aussi une idée qui ferait de Morcubus le méchant… Mais c'était peut-être la seule chose à faire.

Elle s'approcha de lui, et lui demanda : - « Je sais ce qu'il faut faire. »

Il la regarda d'un air étonné.

Elle ajouta : « Tu n'approuverais peut-être pas, parce que c'est exactement ce que je t'ai reproché ces temps-ci… »

Il l'écoutait attentivement.

Elle baissa la tête puis affirma : « Il faut que tu ouvres un portail vers le Royaume des Cauchemars, et que tu les y envoie. »

Il semblait étonné, bien que l'idée lui parût intéressante. Il réfléchit, puis répondit, fronçant les sourcils : - « Je ne peux pas. Marlon est très puissant, sa magie est si puissante qu'il ne pourrait pas y pénétrer… »

Elle baissa la tête puis dit à voix basse, désespérée : - « Je croyais que tu étais le plus puissant… On devrait au moins essayer de les y envoyer… »

Tout à coup, la porte menant à la salle de réunion s'ouvrit. Les employés de MorcuCorp avaient écouté ce qu'il s'était dit. Esma était en première file. Elle affirma, sérieuse et déterminée : - « Avec nous, vous le pourrez. »

Maria sourit aussitôt et s'exclama : - « Esma ! »

Morcubus semblait moins confiant. D'un ton froid, il ajouta : - « Si vous vous joignez au combat, il faudra en assumer les pertes. »

Esma et Brandi acquiescèrent. Esma tenait sur elle un grand fusil, tandis que Brandi possédait une dague à la lame bien aiguisée. Yuki, qui n'était pas vraiment un vampire, inséra à ses canines de fausses dents bien pointues. Dragomir, Svetlana, Raphael et Rose détenaient d'autres armes de tirs. Ils étaient tous parés pour le combat.

Ils s'approchèrent des trois hommes, et déclarèrent en chœur : - « Face à nous, vous ne pourrez rien ! »

Marlon et le Roi rirent, puis s'exclamèrent : - « Comme si de simples armes étaient plus puissantes que la magie blanche ! »

Walker avait sur lui son fusil robotique, qu'il employa face au quatuor des « Pirates du Chaos » – constitués par Svetlana, Dragomir, Rose et Raphael – ils étaient si bien habitués au combat qu'ils n'eurent pas de mal à le distraire.

Les Morcugirls attaquèrent le Roi. Celui-ci cria : - « Et vous osez vous en prendre au Roi ! », mais il était en réalité incompétent au combat. La force féroce de Yuki le mit rapidement à terre, Esma et Brandi l'empêchant de s'enfuir.

Les autres tentèrent de distraire Marlon, sans attaquer car de toute manière il était plus puissant que tous les autres. Goth Boy récita ses sombres poèmes de manière théâtrale, tandis que Violet chantonnait. Cela semblait l'occuper un peu…

Maria prit la main de Morcubus et lui dit : - « C'est maintenant. Il faut activer la Couronne des Cauchemars. »

\- « Très bien, mais il faut que tu recules un peu. Il faudra également que les autres les emmènent de force dans le portail que j'ouvrirai. » affirma-t-il.

\- « Je les préviendrai. » assura-t-elle.

Elle recula de plusieurs pas. Il se concentra fortement, utilisant sa magie pour ouvrir le portail. Après quelques secondes, il parvint à le faire apparaître. Ce portail affichait l'entrée du Royaume des Cauchemars, endroit peu attrayant. Maria courut vers ses coéquipiers et leur prévint : - « Poussez-les. MAINTENANT ! »

Violet était parvenue à placer des menottes aux mains de Marlon, l'empêchant d'utiliser sa magie. Goth Boy, elle et Luis l'emmenèrent de force dans le Royaume. Il ne restait plus que le Roi et Walker.

Celui-ci, horrifié, tentait de trouver des solutions :

\- « Euh, vous savez, on peut procéder différemment… Je ne veux pas aller… » balbutia-t-il.

Maria affirma froidement : - « Si vous teniez vos promesses. Mais nous savons très bien que vous êtes simplement un lâche. Il est en notre devoir de gouverner cette île. Et pour cela, nous devons nous débarrasser de vous. »

Elle le poussa jusqu'au portail infernal du Royaume des Cauchemars.

Elle s'écria : « Il ne reste maintenant plus que Walker ! »

Et justement… Bien que surveillé, c'était en vérité le plus intelligent. Il rit d'une voix forte, puis prononça : - « Vous me prenez vraiment pour un idiot ! Bien que ces deux personnes étaient stupides, je suis plus malin que vous ne le pensez ! »

Il actionna son arme, qui se transforma en aimant. Le Parchemin arriva jusqu'à lui, et il le prit.

\- « Non ! Le Parchemin ! »

Morcubus préféra rester prudent, et dit : - « S'il possède le Parchemin, on ne peut pas l'envoyer au Royaume des Cauchemars. Il est préférable de le laisser, de toute manière si je prends le pouvoir ici il ne pourra rien faire… »

\- « Es-tu sûr ? » demanda Maria.

De toute manière, le portail venait de se refermer. Il était trop tard. Morcubus s'adressa alors à Walker :

\- « Si nos chemins se croisent à nouveau, sache que je serais impitoyable. »

L'agent rit puis répondit : - « La prochaine fois, tu seras en prison… »

Il s'en alla à toute vitesse.

Maria soupira : - « Quel désastre… Regardez l'état de la pièce… »

En effet, des meubles, statues et autres objets avaient été totalement détruits par les impacts de balles.

Morcubus brandit son bâton, puis généra un sort qui rétablit tout.

« Ouah… J'adore la magie… » ajouta-t-elle, époustouflée.

Le patron de MorcuCorp semblait heureux : bien que la victoire ne fût pas complète, il s'était débarrassé du roi. Il pouvait alors désormais prendre le pouvoir sur l'île.

Il déclara alors solennellement : - « Esma. MorcuCorp est à toi. »

À l'instant même où il avait prononcé, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, elle était bouche-bée elle pleurait presque, car c'était son rêve le plus fou. N'arrivant pas à trouver ses mots, elle dit :

\- « Vraiment ? Je dirige MorcuCorp ? »

Morcubus répondit : - « Puisque c'est ton chef qui te le dit. Désormais, Maria et moi allons nous charger de l'île. Je serai le Roi Morcubus et elle, elle deviendra la Reine Maria. »

Elle semblait embarrassée mais aussi heureuse. C'est vrai que le titre de Reine Maria sonnait bien…

Esma demanda alors, les joues toutes rouges : - « Et… Est-ce-que j'ai votre bénédiction pour épouser Brandi, d'ici l'année prochaine ? »

Morcubus rit et répondit : - « Bien-sûr que oui. Depuis quand je m'oppose aux mariages ? »

\- « Mille merci, Ô Grand Roi Morcubus ! » s'écria-t-elle en sautillant.

\- « Je suis vraiment heureuse ! » ajouta Brandi.

Esma l'embrassa tendrement. Maria semblait attendrie. Elle regarda Morcubus, et lui demanda, d'une voix douce : - « Quand va-t-on se marier ? »

Il feint de réfléchir, puis répondit : - « Aussi rapidement que possible. »

\- « Super ! J'ai toujours rêvé de me marier en été ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Il prit quelques affaires puis dit : - « Je crois qu'il est temps de prendre le pouvoir sur cette île. »

Il se téléporta avec elle jusqu'à presqu'île où se trouvait le château, et prononça une incantation. Sa magie remania toute l'apparence du château, se métamorphosant en château sombre et lugubre. Une immense sculpture à son effigie apparut également.

« C'est mieux ainsi. » affirma-t-il avec orgueil.

Il entra dans le château et s'assit sur son trône. Maria s'assit sur celui de la reine – qui était de toute manière morte de vieillesse, il y a des années de cela. Il rit de manière machiavélique, puis prononça de façon solennelle :

« Bienvenue à MorcuLand. Royaume de Morcubus. »

Il rit ensuite à sa manière machiavélique...

_À suivre…_

_Nous nous approchons de la fin de l'histoire !  
J'ai fait de nombreux parallèles dans ce chapitre avec les jeux d'origine. Ainsi, j__'__ai mentionné la Couronne des Cauchemars, ainsi que le Royaume des Cauchemars. Cela fait partie du jeu MySims Agents©. En ce qui concerne la création de la couronne, je me suis directement inspirée du jeu même. En effet, il est dit par Paul que juste après sa création, d'autres voulaient s'en emparer, tandis que Morcubus la convoitait pour lui seul._

_Ainsi, le fait qu'il l'ait en sa possession montre que dans cet univers parallèle, il a aussi gagné la bataille contre les agents – tout comme il avait obtenu SpeedVille, la ville de MySims Racing©, en ayant gagné contre les pilotes __– __bien que l'histoire de ma fanfiction ne soit pas la même que celle de Mysims Agents©._

_J'ai aussi mentionné le roi Roland et le mage Marlon, qui sont des personnages importants du jeu MySims Kingdom©. _

_J'ai aussi directement mentionné le groupe des Pirates du Chaos, présents dans MySims SkyHeroes©. Le château de Morcubus décrit est celui de MySims Kingdom, avec une grande statue de lui-même.  
Et enfin, il y a une référence à Harry Potter quand Maria dit « j'adore la magie ». _

_Je trouve qu'il est intéressant que je précise une chose. Depuis le début de cette fanfiction, je tends à créer une harmonie du bien avec le mal : ainsi, Morcubus est terrible mais a aussi un grand cœur – notamment envers Maria et ses employés – connait l'esprit d'équipe et sait se montrer juste. (d'autant que dans cette fanfiction, il est devenu le « méchant » seulement parce que la Prophétie le lui a obligé) Walker, quant à lui, a un sens de justice – il souhaite le bien de sa ville et de son île – mais emploie des moyens peu justes et est également un peu égoïste. On pourrait ainsi affirmer que Morcubus est l'inverse de Walker, ils se complètent. Il n'y a donc ni méchant ni gentil, il n'y a que des personnes avec des buts et ambitions différents._

_Même le Roi, est juste car il souhaite le bien de l'île, mais est égoïste et même un peu mégalomane – tout comme Morcubus. _

_Et même Maria, qui est sûrement l'un des personnages les plus gentils, a une part de ténèbres et de mal : ainsi, elle ne montre aucune pitié face au roi, et l'emmène de force au Royaume des Cauchemars. (je trouve qu'il est aussi intéressant de mentionner que le prénom « Maria » commence par un M, tout comme Morcubus. Ainsi, le fait que le logo de MorcuCorp soit un M convient aux deux personnages à la fois. Cela montre aussi qu'elle n'est pas si différente de lui que cela.)_

_Car tout le monde est ainsi, tout le monde possède une part de bonté comme de malice._

_Bref, donc j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! (qui finit en apothéose, avec Morcubus victorieux. ^^ Mais rien n'est gagné parce que le Parchemin a été volé par Walker. Et si Morcubus ne le possède pas, la Prophétie ne sera pas effective et tout n'aura servi à rien. C'est en effet un objet magique, pour cela lui et son équipe devront le récupérer)_


	10. Le Règne de Morcubus

Enfin. Le règne de Morcubus pouvait prendre forme. Il avait tellement attendu ça : pendant ses 174 ans d'existence, il rêvait d'une terre, d'un territoire qu'il pourrait dominer. Oh, il était si heureux ! Heureux de réaliser ce rêve, d'enfin pouvoir imprégner son sceau dans cette île et à SimVille.

Par ailleurs, SimVille fut rebaptisée ainsi : Morc City, en l'honneur de Morcubus. « SimVille » sonnait trop doux par-rapport à la capitale de l'île, qui était le centre politique et économique de ce pays. Ainsi, a été érigée au centre-ville une immense statue à l'effigie de Morcubus, nommée officiellement Colosse de Morcubus.

Il convient de préciser que le gouvernement du Roi Roland – en fait constitué de quelques personnes – avait pris fuite à l'annonce de la nouvelle. En effet, ils avaient conscience de la puissance du nouveau souverain, et ils ne faisaient pas le poids face à lui. C'est pour cela qu'à l'arrivée de Morcubus au château, celui-ci était exempt de toute présence humaine.

Ainsi, pour informer la population, Brandi fut chargée de pirater le système informatique de toute l'île, et elle parvint à exécuter cette tâche pour cela, il était désormais possible de contrôler les médias et les écrans présents dans toute la ville.

Morcubus activa l'un de ses écrans personnels et diffusa la vidéo en direct. On le voyait assis sur le trône, dans son château. Voici ses paroles :

« Mesdames et Messieurs,

Je tiens à vous déclarer que le Roi Roland est tombé.

Pour cela, moi, Morcubus, vais gouverner cette île réputée ;

Car vous savez tous très bien que je suis le mieux placé pour diriger un tel lieu

Moi, Morcubus, est élu Roi à vie,

Et ma fiancée, Maria, est élue Reine à vie.

Désormais, la capitale, SimVille, sera appelée Morc City,

Et une statue à mon effigie sera construite.

Ce jour, le 4 Août, sera la fête nationale en l'honneur de cet inattendu renouveau,

Et à compter du 12 Novembre, mon jour de naissance, jusqu'au mois de Décembre, un festival aérien aura lieu, nommé la parade de la Journée de Morcubus.

Morcubus se chargera de toutes les affaires politiques : qu'elles concernent les citoyens, l'économie, le social, l'éducation, les médias…

Car vous savez si bien qu'il est bien plus avantageux que je me charge de toutes vos actions, procédures et formalités, publiques comme personnelles.

Ainsi, moi, Morcubus, et les membres de mon entreprise MorcuCorp, vous souhaitons des jours heureux, pour un nouveau départ, pour une nouvelle société. »

Les citoyens de SimVille, maintenant Morc City, étaient à la fois choqués et bouleversés par ce qui venait d'être dit. Certains appréciaient vraiment Roland, et se sentaient donc brisés par la nouvelle. D'autres, comme Walker et ses agents, étaient fous de colère mais ils savaient que tout ceci allait se passer ainsi, comme Walker avait perdu le combat contre le camp de MorcuCorp. Et bien sûr, les partisans de Morcubus étaient heureux : en première file se trouvaient Skip Rogers et Vincent Skullfinder, un conservateur de musée. D'ailleurs, le maire avait accepté la nouvelle et était même enthousiaste, car il n'appréciait pas Roland – qui salissait toujours son bureau avec des gâteaux, quand il venait lui rendre visite – et était l'ami de Morcubus. De plus, dans une lettre qu'il reçut le lendemain, il lui serait confié une considérable somme d'argent, en l'échange de son soutien et de sa soumission.

Cette soirée était spéciale : c'était la voie jusqu'à un nouveau jour, un nouveau monde, une nouvelle vie. Un monde glorieux, florissant et riche… Mais aussi un monde de domination et de soumission, une société malhonnête et corrompue. Une tyrannie radieuse.

C'était le monde que Morcubus avait toujours imaginé, orchestré, qu'il se représentait, dans ses pensées, ses rêves, ses idéaux… Et maintenant, tout cela était possible.

Maria lui disait aussi à quel point elle était heureuse pour lui, combien elle avait espoir en un avenir meilleur.

Il était 22 heures. La question était de savoir où ils allaient dormir. Le château étant vide, Morcubus généra un nouveau sort qui fit apparaître de beaux meubles somptueux tout neufs. Il regarda sa fiancée avec insistance.

Elle lui demanda à quoi il pensait. Il affirma : « Je crois qu'il serait temps de se coucher. »

Elle balbutia : - « Et… Où ? »

Il rit légèrement puis répondit : - « Avec ton fiancé bien sûr. Tu es désormais une reine. MA reine. »

Elle rit aussi, les joues toutes rouges, et redemanda :

\- « Et… rien d'autre que dormir j'espère ? »

\- « Jamais je ne ferais plus que ça, Maria. » ajouta-t-il.

Ils se dirigèrent vers leur nouvelle chambre à coucher. Leur lit était superbe : grand, large, lugubre et royal. Bien qu'un peu gênée, Maria s'allongea à côté de son fiancé. Le voir d'aussi près, l'entendre et le sentir respirer, faisait battre son cœur encore plus rapidement. Oh, qu'est-ce qu'elle l'aimait ! Elle se sentait si près de lui, physiquement comme psychiquement.  
Elle semblait réfléchir. Il caressa sa joue et lui demanda à quoi elle pouvait bien penser.

\- « Je réfléchissais… À propos de ce que tu m'as dit ce matin. »

Il s'approcha d'elle, curieux d'en savoir plus. Elle reprit :

« Oui, à propos des personnes que tu avais tuées… Tu avais raison. Parfois, il est nécessaire de tuer, pour se défendre, mais aussi pour se débarrasser des personnes indésirables. Je suis sûre que si je n'avais pas envoyé Roland au Royaume des Cauchemars, cette prise de pouvoir n'aurait pas été possible. »

Il sourit, puis répondit : - « Je savais que tu dirais cela. Mais je ne pensais pas que tu allais changer d'avis aussi rapidement. Pour survivre, il est nécessaire de se débarrasser de certaines personnes, de les éliminer. »

Il s'approcha ensuite d'elle et lui dit : « Je t'aime, de plus en plus. »

Il l'embrassa tendrement. Ils s'endormirent ensuite en effet, ils avaient bien mérité un peu de repos.

Ils se réveillèrent un peu plus tard que d'habitude, aux alentours de 8 heures. Tous les membres de MorcuCorp se rendirent vers 9 heures au château, pour leur apporter cadeaux, nourriture et vêtements. Ainsi, ils eurent littéralement un petit-déjeuner de roi : des mini-cheesecakes, du pain d'épice de Dijon, des tartes, des viennoiseries, des roulés à la cannelle et aux pommes… Bref, la liste est longue. Maria les remercia et leur proposa de rester au château en cette journée spéciale.

\- « Merci beaucoup, ma Reine ! » s'inclina Esma, au fond d'elle un peu déçue de ne pas être elle-même la reine. Cependant, elle gérait MorcuCorp à présent.

Morcubus se racla la gorge et dit d'un ton sérieux :

\- « Bien qu'il soit admirable que nous soyons parvenus à tant d'exploits, il ne faut pas oublier que nous ne détenons plus le Parchemin… Si Walker venait à le détruire… Le monde ne serait jamais sauvé. »

Esma baissa la tête. Maria répondit, déterminée :

\- « Il faut que nous le récupérions. Et nous le ferons. »

Brandi ajouta : - « Ce Woker ne vaut rien contre le Grand Morcubus ! » (_Note _:_J'ai fait exprès d'écrire « Woker » au lieu de Walker, parce que déjà,__Brandi a un accent, mais aussi parce qu'elle__fait exprès de mal prononcer son nom dans un but de moquerie_)

Morcubus soupira puis partit vers l'antichambre. Maria le suivit aussitôt.

\- « Qui-a-t-il ? » demanda Maria.

Il soupira à nouveau et se résolut à lui confier quelque chose d'important. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui répondit :

\- « Il faut que je te confie quelque chose. »

\- « Encore ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il réfléchit puis ajouta : - « C'est à propos de la Couronne. Elle a différentes fonctions : elle peut ouvrir le portail vers le Royaume des Cauchemars, ça tu le sais, elle peut également amplifier mes pouvoirs, ça tu le sais aussi. Mais elle a une autre fonction que tu ne connais pas encore… »

\- « Et qu'est-ce-que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle timidement.

Il hésita encore à parler mais finalement avoua :

\- « Elle a la capacité d'annihiler mes pouvoirs. Et si tel est le cas… Mon immortalité en sera affectée. »

Elle laissa exprimer une impression de terreur. Elle répondit, avec un ton obscur : - « Et donc… Tu mourras… »

Il répondit : - « Oui. Et dans une douleur insupportable car à 174 ans, je devrais n'être qu'os et poussière. Ainsi, ma décomposition sera instantanée, je ne serai plus rien. »

Maria baissa la tête et se lamenta : - « Je ne veux pas te perdre, Morcubus… »

Il soupira à nouveau puis répondit : - « Tu ne me perdras pas, car nous allons la surveiller de près. Je vais par ailleurs la cacher dans une pièce secrète, et j'établirai un sort d'invisibilité, la cachant aux yeux des autres. »

Elle hocha la tête puis ajouta : - « Oui, tu as raison. Merci de m'avoir mis au courant de tout cela… Je préfère pouvoir t'aider plutôt que d'être mise de côté. »

Ils retournèrent vers la salle du trône, où se trouvaient Esma et son équipe. Morcubus semblait désormais sûr de lui. La tête haute, il déclara : - « Il est temps que nous entamions des recherches sur cet agent Walker, pour le vaincre pour de bon. »

Ils passèrent plusieurs jours à effectuer des recherches, et ils ne sortirent point bredouille. En effet, ils avaient pu localiser le Q.G. de la S.P.A., pour s'y rendre directement. Maintenant ce n'était plus à Walker de faire le premier pas, mais eux-mêmes.

Ils choisirent de s'y rendre le 9 Août. Chiffre symbolique, annonçant la mort funeste de Walker. Ou bien de Morcubus.

Ils s'étaient préparés pour ce qui allait suivre : Esma et Brandi s'étaient échauffées à l'art du combat, Morcubus et son équipe étaient prêts.

Ils parvinrent à ouvrir la porte du bâtiment en la crochetant. Ils entrèrent, déterminés.

Walker était assis sur la chaise de son bureau, occupé à déchiffrer le Parchemin.

« Walker. Il est temps de mettre une fin à tes ambitions vaines. Personne ne peut plus me rivaliser désormais ! » affirma Morcubus, avant de rire. (_Note : CE rire culte _XD _ /MySims-Kingdom/Update% , /MySims-Agents/Update% _)

Walker se leva d'un bond, prêt à attaquer.

\- « Tu feras moins le malin quand j'aurai volé ta satanée couronne ! »

Morcubus recula d'un coup. Non ! Comment pouvait-il savoir que la Couronne des Cauchemars était son point faible ?

Il se reprit et répondit : - « Tu ne l'auras pas. De toute manière, elle a été cachée précieusement, et tu ne pourras pas la trouver. »

Walker rit et dit, en montrant le Parchemin : - « Haha. Et tu n'avais jamais vu que je pouvais la faire apparaître avec ce bout de papier ? »

Maria s'avança et s'exclama : - « Comment pouvez-vous être aussi cruel alors que l'avenir du monde est en jeu ! »

\- « Chère petite. Tu crois vraiment que cette histoire d'Apocalypse existe ? C'est ton Morculus qui a inventé ça de toute pièce ! » ajouta M. Walker, en lui montrant les textes de la Prophétie.

\- « Quoi ?! » s'écria-t-elle, choquée.

\- « Et mon nom est MORCUBUS ! Est-ce si difficile à prononcer ! » ajouta Morcubus.

Il n'était en effet plus écrit que l'Apocalypse se produirait si Morcubus prenait le pouvoir… Il était désormais écrit :

_Sur un banc de sable blanc,_

_Vous irez chasser les pélicans,_

_Et voler un petit œuf doré,_

_Et ainsi vous serez adoré._

Elle se retourna contre Morcubus, les larmes aux yeux.

\- « Est-ce vrai ? » balbutia-t-elle.

Morcubus s'avança et répondit : - « Je te jure que c'est faux. Totalement faux. Cela est ridicule. »

Intelligente, elle remarqua ceci : - « Mais Walker n'a pas de pouvoir. Seul toi aurais pu détourner le message de la Prophétie… »

Il s'approcha d'elle et répondit : - « Non, Maria. C'est bien cette Prophétie qui nous a rapprochés. Bien que mes sentiments soient réels, je ne t'aurais jamais prêté de l'attention si tu n'avais aucun lien avec tout ceci. Et je ne t'aurais pas arrachée des bras de ta mère. »

Walker rit et reprit la parole, ironique : - « Oh, que c'est mignon. Morcubus devient un petit Cupidon. Quelle belle manipulation affective. Tu uses de vraiment tous les moyens pour persuader de pauvres petites filles naïves. »

Maria tapa du pied, et le coupa : - « Stop ! En fait, je m'en fiche que Morcubus ait menti ou non ! Ce qui est sûr, c'est que le hasard des choses nous a permis de nous rencontrer. Jamais je n'aurais pu ressentir toutes ces émotions si je ne l'avais jamais connu. Je serais restée là à croupir dans mon coin, attendant qu'un miracle se produise. Je suis heureuse aux côtés de Morcubus, aussi terrible soit-il. Et je le soutiendrais toujours. Et, excusez-moi, un mariage nous attend. Puisque vous êtes en travers de mon chemin, nous allons vous battre ! »

Il rit à nouveau, puis dit : - « Oh, je vois que tu joues à l'insoumise, alors même que tu te fais manipuler. C'est tellement contradictoire. »

Morcubus toussa puis reprit la parole : - « Ça suffit. Nous allons récupérer ce parchemin, dans les règles de l'art. Je te propose un duel aérien, juste toi contre moi. Celui qui remporte la bataille acquiert le Parchemin. Tu as un avion, n'est-ce-pas ? »

\- « C'est un jet, Monsieur Morcubus. » répondit-il sarcastiquement.

\- « Hé bien d'un coup de bâton magique, il aura des performances militaires. J'utiliserai mon avion bombardier personnel. » ajouta Morcubus, en frappant le sol avec sa canne, pour transformer le jet en avion de guerre.

\- « Très bien. Rendez-vous à 16 heures précises. » déclara Walker.

\- « J'y serai. » répondit sérieusement Morcubus.

Ils s'en allèrent du Q.G. Walker murmura :

\- « Morcunul… Tu mourras. Tu n'as même pas fait attention que mon avion est désormais plus performant que le tien… »

Ils étaient de retour au château. Il n'était que 14 heures. Il fallait mettre à profit ces deux heures pour avoir plus de chance de gagner. Morcubus semblait confiant. Il avait en même temps beaucoup d'expérience dans le domaine militaire. Il y a environ 10 ans encore, il s'était servi de son avion privé pour éliminer l'un de ses ennemis, Sir Charles.

Vers 15h45, ils étaient de retour au Q.G. Morcubus s'était accoudé à un balcon surplombant le reste de la ville. Il semblait pensif. Maria prit sa main et lui dit :

\- « J'espère qu'il ne t'arriveras rien. Au cas-où c'était le cas, saches que bien que je ne sois pas encore ta femme, je serai toujours à toi. Jamais je n'irai séduire d'autres hommes… Tu resteras toujours gravé dans mon cœur. »

Il tourna sa tête vers elle et lui dit : - « Et jamais tu ne me perdras. J'ai totalement confiance en ce duel. Walker est un homme ridicule, seulement un petit peu compétent en affaires et en investigations secrètes. Je parie qu'il ne sait même pas piloter un avion de ligne. Et encore moins un avion militaire. »

Elle vérifia l'heure sur sa montre et ajouta, inquiète :

\- « Il est l'heure. »

Il s'avança vers le Q.G., et se retourna vers elle. Il lui dit : - « À très bientôt. Je te promets que tu me reverras ce soir. »

\- « Je l'espère. » répondit-elle, la voix basse.

Il ouvrit la porte et se montra devant Walker, l'expression dure et sévère. Walker hocha la tête, le regard plein de haine.

Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur de leur avions respectifs. Il était temps. Temps pour un combat de la destinée.

_À suivre…_

_C'est l'avant-dernier chapitre. :)_

_Il convient de préciser de nombreuses choses concernant ce chapitre !_

_Le « Colosse » de Morcubus existe dans MySims SkyHeroes©, c'est même l'un des boss du jeu. Dans ce jeu, l'immense statue envoie par l'un des yeux des lasers particulièrement dévastateurs. Dans le même jeu, Morcubus désire prendre le contrôle du ciel pour un évènement en son honneur, en anglais « Morcubus Day parade », soit en français la parade de la Journée de Morcubus, que le Morcubus de ma fanfiction mentionne._

_Dans MySims Agents©, il est possible de pirater les ordinateurs. J'ai désigné Brandi pour cette tâche, car elle porte un cache-œil, et dans le premier jeu, elle avait une maison dans le thème des pirates. J'ai donc fait un jeu de mot de « pirate », avec pirater. J'ai aussi mentionné le crochetage, autre fonctionnalité du jeu.  
J'ai aussi mentionné Vincent Skullfinder, présent dans la plupart des jeux de la franchise._

_Par sa réplique « Jamais je ne ferais plus que ça, Maria__», j'ai confirmé l'asexualité de Morcubus. Bien que ce soit très implicite et sous-entendu. :)_

_J'ai aussi mentionné Sir Charles, personnage récurrent de MySims Racing©. Dans ce jeu, Morcubus utilise en effet son avion de guerre pour tirer sur sa montgolfière dans le but de l'éliminer, mais en réalité il survit, échoué sur une île, l'Île Inexplorée de MySims Kingdom©._

_Et enfin, il y a de nombreuses références à MySims SkyHeroes©, pour le duel en avion notamment. Le prochain chapitre sera évidemment centré sur cette « bataille finale » !_

_Aussi, nous pouvons comprendre que Maria est devenue comme son fiancé : elle est devenue aussi mauvaise que lui. Lorsqu'elle lui confie qu'il peut être acceptable de tuer, cela montre qu'elle est cruelle et impitoyable. Mais elle a bien-sûr aussi une part de bonté, en ce qui concerne son inquiétude du sort du monde. _

_Et bien sûr, cette fanfiction est écrite du point de vue des membres de MorcuCorp – sauf au début où c'était au point de vue de Maria, qui ne faisait pas encore partie du clan de Morcubus – c'est pour cela qu'on a tendance « à mieux accepter » les idées des personnages, parce qu'ils justifient toujours leurs méfaits…_

_Bon, hé bien j'espère que ça vous a plu. À la prochaine. :)_


	11. Le Combat des Ténèbres contre la Lumière

La bataille finale pouvait commencer. Walker était entré dans son jet, désormais avion de guerre, et Morcubus était dans le sien. Mais malheureusement, ce combat qui devait être loyal ne l'était plus : Walker avait trafiqué son avion pour qu'il soit encore plus performant !

« Hahaha, jamais tu ne m'auras ! » s'exclamait Morcubus, à bord de son avion.  
Cela faisait déjà un quart d'heure qu'ils étaient en course-poursuite, sans qu'aucun ne parvienne à frapper l'autre. Le combat s'annonçait plus long que d'habitude.

Walker se décida enfin à insérer un code spécial à l'écran de bord, pour mettre en marche la triche de performance.

« Quoi, que se passe-t-il ?! » s'écria Morcubus.  
L'avion de Walker était passé juste derrière le sien ! Walker lança une première bombe vers son avion, mais heureusement, elle fut évitée de peu. Le chef de MorcuCorp prit alors conscience qu'il n'était pas aussi puissant qu'il le croyait : finalement, Walker avait de l'avance sur lui ! Comment était-ce possible ?  
Maria et les employés de MorcuCorp observaient les avions depuis la colline du château.

\- « Ne devrions-nous pas intervenir ? » demanda Maria, désormais très inquiète.

\- « On doit les laisser. Ce combat ne concerne que Morc et l'autre… » répondit Esma.

\- « J'espère vraiment qu'il va réussir… » ajouta Brandi.

Cela faisait désormais une demi-heure que le combat avait commencé. Morcubus avait tenté de lancer des bombes contre l'avion de Walker, mais en vain. Alors que ce dernier avait plusieurs fois failli lancer le coup fatal… Ce n'était vraiment pas normal. Son avion était au moins deux fois plus rapide que le sien. Il commençait à paniquer…

Et cela, Maria l'avait remarqué.

\- « Aidez-le. Je vous en supplie. » dit-elle.

\- « Mais, on n'est pas censé intervenir… » ajouta Esma.

\- « Il y a une anomalie. L'avion de Walker est vraiment rapide… Trop rapide. Morcubus est en danger, il pourrait perdre le combat. Et si tel est le cas, Walker ne nous rendra pas le Parchemin… À moins de le lui voler bien sûr. » ajouta Maria.

\- « Tu crois vraiment qu'il a triché ? » demanda Brandi.

\- « Oui, j'en suis sûre même. » assura-t-elle.

Elle reprit la parole : « Vous, les Pirates du Chaos. Vous êtes aviateurs, non ? »

Ils acquiescèrent. Elle leur répondit : « Alors démarrez vos avions, et détruisez celui de Walker. Je vous ordonne d'obéir, car je suis désormais votre Reine. Et quoi qu'il arrive, j'en porterai les conséquences. »

\- « Très bien… » dit Dragomir.

Il dit à son équipe : « Ohé, les Pirates du Chaos. Il est temps de jouer un peu ! »

Ils hochèrent la tête et s'en allèrent chercher leurs avions.

Il s'était passé encore 10 longues minutes sans que le combat n'avance.

\- « Hé hé hé… Je vais enfin lancer l'attaque finale : la méga-bombe robotique ! Cette arme est si puissante que même Morcubus n'y survivra pas… » se moqua Walker, dans son avion.

Son avion accélérait, tellement vite que Morcubus ne l'avait pas vu arriver. Il s'apprêtait à lancer l'arme…

Soudain, un immense impact se fit remarquer dans le ciel. C'était le coup fatal.

Maria sursauta, pleine d'effroi. Elle pensait que Morcubus avait perdu le combat, et qu'il n'avait sûrement pas survécu…

Mais ce n'était pas Morcubus. C'était Raphael. Son avion avait littéralement explosé.

Morcubus sursauta aussi : il avait bien failli recevoir cette bombe ultraperformante. Il se demandait pourquoi il y avait un autre avion…

Son poste de radio émit une alerte : c'était Maria. Elle lui dit : - « Morcubus. Il faut que tu arrêtes le combat ! Walker a triché. Esma a pu le prouver. Il a employé la technologie pour améliorer la vitesse de son avion ! »

En effet, bien qu'elle n'eût presque plus aucun espoir qu'il est survécu, elle souhaitait tout de même tenter de lui envoyer un message d'alerte, au cas-où.

Il exécuta son ordre, et atterrit.

\- « Mince alors ! » s'énerva Walker en tapant sur son tableau de bord. Il avait en effet remarqué que Morcubus avait déserté le combat… Tout comme il l'avait fait quand il était jeune, au XIXe siècle.

Maria courut aussitôt jusqu'à lui.

\- « Oh, Morcubus ! Tu n'es pas mort ! » l'embrassa-t-elle.

\- « Je n'arrive pas à croire que Walker ait triché… J'aurais dû savoir qu'il était encore plus malhonnête que moi. » répondit-il, en réfléchissant.

Esma arriva à son tour :

\- « Mais alors… Si ce n'est pas toi qui a reçu l'impact… C'était l'un des Pirates du Chaos… »

\- « Les Pirates du Chaos ? Vous les avez emmenés là ? » demanda Morcubus.

Maria baissa la tête et dit à voix basse : - « C'était mon idée… Je voyais bien que tu étais en état critique face à Walker, et comme ils ont des compétences en vol… Je les ai ordonnés de t'aider… »

D'ailleurs, ils avaient aussi atterri sur l'immense territoire du château. Mais il manquait quelqu'un.

Ils avaient tous les larmes aux yeux. Ils étaient bouleversés. En effet, ils avaient toujours été ensemble, solidaires entre eux. Leur équipe avait toujours été composée de quatre personnes, pas trois… Raphael était un ami qui leur était très cher. C'était extrêmement douloureux de découvrir qu'il n'était plus. Dragomir bafouilla, en sanglot :

\- « Raphael… Il est mort… »

Rose ajouta : - « C'était mon partenaire… On était toujours ensemble… Il était si altruiste, si généreux avec nous… Et c'était un serviteur extrêmement fidèle et dévoué à MorcuCorp… Je ne peux pas croire qu'il soit mort… »

Maria baissa la tête. Elle se sentait vraiment coupable… Elle tenta de les consoler : - « Je suis vraiment désolée… Mais c'est la faute de Walker… C'est lui qui a triché en augmentant non seulement la vitesse de son avion mais en utilisant aussi des armes qui n'étaient pas autorisées… Je vous le jure qu'il va payer. »

Morcubus ajouta, d'un ton froid et sombre : - « Il le payera très cher. »

L'avion de Walker atterrit. Il sortit de son avion et cria :

\- « Je croyais qu'on devait respecter le deal ! Pas de négligence des termes du duel ! Et quelqu'un s'est interposé quand j'ai lancé ma superbombe robotique du Dr-F ! »

Morcubus s'avança vers lui à grands pas, furieux. Les trois Pirates du Chaos s'avancèrent ensuite, puis Maria et l'équipe de MorcuCorp les suivirent peu à peu.

\- « Peux-tu répéter ce que tu as dit ?! » hurla Morcubus en secouant Walker.

Dragomir cria, ayant envie de se venger : - « Tu as OSÉ tuer Raphael ! Tu vas le PAYER ! »

\- « Non non, là je vous explique. C'est VOUS qui n'avez pas respecté les règles ! Comme toujours ! Malhonnêtes un jour, malhonnêtes toujours ! » répondit Walker avec arrogance.

\- « Comment oses-tu ! Nous le savons tous que tu as triché en modifiant ton avion, pour être sûr de gagner ! » s'écria Esma.

\- « Qu-quoi ? » balbutia-t-il.

Morcubus utilisa sa canne et fit instantanément apparaître des menottes aux mains de Walker.

\- « Ais la chance d'être le premier condamné à passer le restant de tes jours dans les cachots du château ! » s'exclama Morcubus.

\- « Quoi ? Non, je voulais juste faire le bien ! Vous ne pouvez pas m'enfermer ! Mes agents vous retrouveront ! » s'écria-t-il.

\- « Vous savez, Monsieur Walker ? On n'a même pas besoin d'utiliser la Couronne des Cauchemars pour faire comprendre à vos agents que vous n'êtes pas dignes de confiance. Vous êtes de loin bien pire que Morcubus ne le serait jamais. » affirma Maria, d'un ton autoritaire et sérieux.

Esma et Brandi l'amenèrent de force jusqu'aux cachots… Où il allait sûrement passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

\- « Il l'a bien mérité, après tous les dégâts qu'il a commis… » murmura Maria.

\- « J'espère au moins que ceci nous permettra de faire le deuil de notre cher ami Raphael… » prononça Svetlana.

\- « Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons organiser des funérailles en son nom. » affirma Morcubus.

\- « J'espère que tu vas pouvoir connaître la paix, cher ami… » dit Rose, pleine de chagrin.

Ils retournèrent au Q.G. pour récupérer le Parchemin. D'ailleurs, la Prophétie affichait désormais son texte d'origine, prouvant que ce n'était non pas Morcubus qui l'avait modifié mais bien Walker.

Les agents travaillaient encore dans l'agence. Maria leur dit, à voix haute :

\- « J'aimerais vous annoncer que Walker n'est pas ce que vous croyez… »

Elle leur fit la liste de tous les dommages qu'il avait causés, et notamment qu'il avait tenté de provoquer la fin du monde en gardant le Parchemin pour lui seul, et enfin qu'il avait tué quelqu'un, en l'occurrence Raphael…

\- « Je n'y crois pas… » dit Jenny, la secrétaire.

\- « Mais c'est tout à fait probable. Je veux dire, il a toujours été étrange avec nous. Parfois, il avait des crises de colère pour rien du tout. Je le soupçonnais d'être atteint d'un trouble mental. » affirma Roxie, la scientifique.

\- « Nous allons prévenir les agents. » ajouta Jenny.

\- « Et qu'est-il devenu ? » demanda Buddy, l'un des agents.

\- « Il a été mis en détention. » affirma Maria.

\- « D'accord. Je pense que c'était le mieux à faire puisqu'il a commis tous ces crimes… » dit Roxie.

Je ne vais pas mentir en n'affirmant point que ce Walker eût été… Quelque peu torturé pour le meurtre qu'il avait commis.

Aux alentours de minuits furent organisées les funérailles en faveur de Raphael.

Son corps ne fut jamais retrouvé. Morcubus érigea alors – avec sa magie – une statue de Raphael en granit, dans le jardin du château.

\- « Nous n'allons jamais t'oublier, Raph… » affirma Svetlana en regardant sa statue.

\- « Tu es un héros. Le héros des Pirates du Chaos. » ajouta Dragomir quant à lui.

\- « Étant donné que tu étais mon partenaire, je suis encore plus attristée par la nouvelle. Mais il faut que j'accepte ce sort, bien qu'il soit tragique. Quoi qu'il arrive, je penserai à toi et à ton sacrifice. Tu es un exemple. Un exemple de vertu. J'espère que tu reposes en paix. » prononça Rose.

Morcubus s'avança vers la statue. Il dit quant à lui :

\- « Je suis navré que tu ais dû te sacrifier pour le Parchemin. Mais tu as sauvé le sort du monde entier. Nous te serons éternellement reconnaissants. »

Maria prit sa main et dit :

\- « Je me sens encore plus touchée vu que c'est en partie par ma faute que tu t'en es allé… Je suis vraiment désolée. J'ai peur de m'en vouloir pour toute ma vie. »

Morcubus la prit dans ses bras et lui dit : - « Ce n'est en aucun cas de ta faute. C'est celle de Walker. Et même de la mienne. Car c'était moi le premier à lui proposer ce duel… »

\- « Ce n'est pas de ta faute non plus… » murmura-t-elle.

Esma et Brandi n'arrivaient pas à trouver leurs mots. Brandi pleurait. Esma la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

Cette journée avait été extrêmement dure. C'était à la fois une victoire, mais aussi une perte. La perte d'un ami, d'un proche.

Mais l'ordre du monde était rétabli. Et Morcubus n'avait plus de soucis à se faire concernant la Couronne des Cauchemars : seul lui – et Maria – y avaient accès, et il en était de même pour le Parchemin, caché en lieu sûr.

Le monde était sain et sauf.

_À suivre…_

_Oui, ce n'est pas totalement la fin ! Il y aura un épilogue, juste après ce chapitre. Mais techniquement, ce chapitre était le dernier._

_J'ai cette fois-ci mentionné de nombreux personnages des jeux MySims© : le Dr-F, Jenny, Roxie, et même Buddy…_

_Ce chapitre était aussi particulièrement émouvant, car malheureusement l'un des Pirates du Chaos s'est sacrifié pour empêcher Walker de – peut-être – tuer Morcubus et de détruire le monde – indirectement, en gardant le Parchemin. _

_Dans l'épilogue, je traiterai de sujets plus joyeux, comme le mariage de Maria et de Morcubus, la relation de Brandi et d'Esma…_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. À très bientôt. :)_


	12. Épilogue

Il s'était passé un mois depuis ces événements tragiques. Il était encore difficile de parler de Pirates du Chaos, ou de pirates tout court, sans penser à Raphael. Cependant, ils essayaient de continuer leur travail et faisaient même du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, en pensant que leur ami serait fier d'eux.

La cérémonie de mariage commençait ! Maria portait une belle et longue robe de soie noire et grise Morcubus était richement vêtu aussi, avec un costume en velours noir, doré et rouge. Le bouquet de fleurs était tout aussi magnifique : il était formé de roses rouges et noires, de chrysanthèmes blancs, de narcisses jaunes… Le bouquet fut aussitôt lancé par la mariée ! Et devinez qui l'a attrapé ? Esma, pardi ! Elle était vraiment contente – pour les mariés comme pour elle-même – elle se retourna alors vers Brandi, avec le sourire.

Celle-ci portait une robe de soirée violette. Elle lui sourit et elle rit ensuite. Esma, qui portait une robe à paillettes dorée, répondit :

\- « Brandi… Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

\- « Oui, oui ma reine ! » s'exclama enthousiasment Brandi.

Yuki portait quant à elle une robe patineuse rose fuschia. Elle dit, en admirant les mariés : - « Qu'ils sont mignooooons… »

Mme Zoé s'était évidemment rendue sur les lieux – en fait dans l'un des jardins du château – pour assister aux noces de sa fille. Elle n'allait certainement pas rater ça !

\- « Maria. Voulez-vous épouser Morcubus, Roi de MorcuLand ? » dit Goth Boy, l'un des témoins.

\- « Oui, je le veux. » prononça Maria, souriante et plus heureuse que jamais.

\- « Très bien. Morcubus, Maria, je vous proclame mari et femme ! »

La cérémonie dura des heures. Le repas dura longtemps aussi les plats étaient variés : il y avait des tapas, du caviar, d'autres plats riches en saveur, et… Du vin. Cette fois-ci, Brandi n'y toucha pas : sinon, elle aurait semé la pagaille partout, et ça aurait gâché le mariage de ses amis – et de ses chefs.

La soirée se termina tout aussi bien : Morcubus se téléporta avec Maria en France, pour lui faire découvrir son pays natal. Lui-même n'y était pas retourné depuis des années : la dernière fois, ça devait être en 1952. Paris avait énormément changé, tout comme Dijon. Ils passèrent la nuit dans un hôtel 5 étoiles à Annecy. C'était magique.

Et… Plusieurs années après, tout allait encore très bien ! Ils étaient parvenus à instaurer, certes, une monarchie absolue, mais depuis la mort de Raphael, Morcubus était devenu plus juste : la perte d'un proche l'avait permis de réaliser qu'il était plus gratifiant d'être vertueux plutôt que malhonnête comme Walker…

Ah, d'ailleurs. Walker vivait un quotidien épouvantable : il ne mangeait que des fruits trop mûrs ou bien des pommes de terre mal cuites, dans des cachots insalubres. Mais il l'avait bien mérité, après tout ce qu'il avait causé…

Le Royaume de MorcuLand était donc devenu assez tranquille : les habitants respectaient leurs monarques et ceux-ci leur offrait en retour un cadre de vie agréable. Madame Zoé était par ailleurs rassurée car elle pouvait voir – via sa boule de cristal – que le monde allait bien mieux. Il n'y avait plus aucune menace désormais. La Prophétie s'était réalisée.

Après avoir longtemps insisté, Morcubus donna son approbation pour que Maria apprenne la magie : il était nécessaire qu'elle apprenne les bases en étant la fille d'une voyante. Et ce qu'elle désirait le plus apprendre, c'était le sortilège d'immortalité. Après maints essais infructueux, Maria parvint finalement à devenir immortelle, comme son mari.

Et, contrairement aux usages, Morcubus et Maria ne conçurent jamais d'enfant : ils étaient tous les deux immortels à présent, donc ils n'avaient pas besoin d'avoir des héritiers de plus, ils étaient tous deux bien trop occupé à travailler. Et ce travail les passionnait, c'était ce à quoi ils rêvaient de faire : créer un monde alternatif et plus juste.

Un avenir glorieux les attendait. Une vie enfin heureuse. Une vie idéale.

**_Fin_**

_Cette fois-ci, c'est bel et bien fini. J'espère que vous avez aimé cette fanfiction. Honnêtement, c'est la première fois que j'écris quelque chose d'aussi long ! En tout, ça fait environ 27 500 mots ! C'est un exploit pour moi._

_Si vous le voulez, vous pouvez commenter pour vous exprimer. J'apprécierais d'ailleurs avoir quelques commentaires. :) _


End file.
